To Be Atoned
by AliceinAngst
Summary: Emmett lives his life seeking atonement for a tragedy that he blames himself for. To what lengths will he go, will he lose his new found friendship with Rose? Will he lose himself? Can Rose look beyond her own demons to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for checking out my latest fan fiction. I hope that you enjoy Emmett and Rose and the stories that they have to tell. The story is rated M for future scenes. **

**Blondie and the Big Lug are mine. Sadly, Twilight is not. **

Prelude

EPOV

I sat up in my bed and took deep breaths to help my heart rate lower. Thunder ripped me from my sleep. Not that I had been enjoying my sleep. My dreams were assaulted once again. I don't dream regularly but when I do there is only one subject. Them.

I could see their smiles, hear their laughter. I felt their warmth as though they were beside me. I didn't have to look around the room to know that was a figment of my imagination. They were not here, they never would be.

This was my purgatory. Knowing that they are gone and I am still here. It is my life's work to make amends. I will spend my life righting the wrong.

As I lay back on my pillow I thought of the words he often told me. "I am not what I was." He wanted me to always know that I was more. I laughed darkly at the thought. If he only knew that indeed I was not what I was. I was now worse.

RPOV

Thunder clapped in the distance and I let off an involuntary shudder. I hated the thunder. It always reminds me of that night. As my mind wandered I looked down the hall towards the door.

I hated that room. I would never go in there again. If I could rip it from my house and make it disappear I would. I have to settle for keeping the door shut.

Looking in that room makes me sick. I thought of him, of his actions, his words. I pray that I never see him again. If I ever do I know that I will be stronger. He will never be able to hurt me again. Neither will anyone else.

The best way to keep from getting hurt is to keep from getting close. Keeping people at arm's length is what I do. It is easier that way.

Chapter 1

RPOV

"Thank you all for coming to the meeting this morning. I wanted to hold a meeting before we opened up to the lunch crowd. I need to introduce everyone to our newest servers." Larry, my boss rambled on about hiring new staff. He started pairing the new staff with servers.

I sat back in the booth I was occupying and surveyed the people he was motioning toward. There was a blonde who was chomping on her gum as she twirled her hair. She'll last a week. The guy beside her looked like he came straight from a chess club meeting. He had potential. Anyone who could sit through a game of chess could endure working as a waiter.

Beside him sat a giant of a man. I rolled my eyes. Great, a jock. I hate when big lugs come to work here. Giants were not meant to serve tables. I wondered silently how many times he'd knock a tray out of my hands before I flipped on him. Hopefully he wouldn't last long enough for me to find out. A nudge in my side brought my attention to the meeting. Angela smiled sympathetically at me.

"Looks like you're stuck with the Jolly Green Giant as your shadow. You'll be training him." I groaned and put my head on the table. Of course I'd have to train the Jolly Green Giant. I chuckled aloud because that is exactly what he looked like in his green t-shirt with his arm muscles bulging even as he sat. I looked him over again. He was good looking with short blonde hair, a tan, and dimples. Great, he's a jock and a pretty boy. Before I had time to look away he met my gaze and raised one eyebrow. Crap, I must still be smirking.

Larry wrapped up the meeting and sent us on our way. I got up to leave since I always work the night shift. That is where the big tips are. I grabbed my messenger bag and made my way past the bar to the front door. My path was being blocked by none other than the lug himself. He had a grin plastered on his face and his hand extended.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm looking forward to working with you tonight." I took his hand with a scowl.

"I'm Rosalie. Be on time." I let go of his hand and pushed by him without looking back. I smiled as I saw my baby across the parking lot. One could never have a bad day when riding around in a cherry red BMW. It wasn't new by any means, it was a 1995. But it was a convertible and in great shape. If I didn't get anything else from my dad I at least got my car knowledge.

I slid into my driver's side door and started the engine. I lowered the convertible top with a smile. You appreciate things more when they are the product of your own hand. As I looked in my rearview mirror to back out I saw the Jolly Green Giant standing under the awning and shaking his head.

I don't know what he was shaking his head for. Maybe he hated the thought of working with me. Let him think that. He probably won't be around long anyway. As I drove past him I revved my engine, kicking up more dust from the gravel parking lot than necessary. I smirked at the thought of leaving the lug in the dust.

EPOV

Wow, Blondie sure liked to show off in her car. I shook my head as I imagined what working with her was going to be like. She had looks going for her. I had caught her giving me an evil smile during the meeting. I had a feeling that she didn't want to work with me.

I don't know what her problem is but I am sure I will find out soon enough. It isn't like I want to be working there at all. The last thing I want to do every evening is serve a bunch of spoiled college kids. My stupid truck just had to die. Now I need the extra money to get it fixed. Thankfully the weather hasn't turned too cold yet so my walk to restaurant isn't miserable. Yet.

I turned my iPod on and put my ear buds in as I started my walk home. I had the day off from the center so I didn't have anywhere to be until five. Then it is back to the restaurant for me. I started jogging briskly then broke out into a full run. Since I wasn't going to the center I'd miss my work out. Running will do me some good today.

As I kept my pace my mind wandered back to the blonde, what was her name? Rose something or another. I wonder why she had such a chip on her shoulder. I hope she isn't one of those crazy chicks that hate you just for being a man. She probably is. That would explain her attitude. And her looks. She looked like she didn't care what anyone else thought about her. Most girls caked on makeup and wore shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

She on the other hand had on old jeans with a rip on the knee and a concert t-shirt. Her hair was long and hung loose around her shoulders. I don't think she was wearing any makeup but I couldn't really tell since she obviously didn't need it. She wasn't your typical blonde.

Once back at my house I showered. While I was rinsing off the water began to run cold. I cursed under my breath and got out. I must own the smallest water heater known to man. I stepped into my room to get dressed.

I pulled one of my new work t-shirts out of my backpack. No sense in changing twice today. I pulled out a pair of khakis from my closet. After dressing I went around my place cleaning up. Cleaning this place never took long. It was the equivalent of cleaning one large room.

In the kitchen I washed last night's dishes and wiped off the counters. I picked up clutter that was littering the living room. I tossed an old magazine and stacked up my DVDs.

I worked on my bedroom last. As I straightened up the pile of stuff on my nightstand my eyes stopped on my photo. It was the photo I stared at everyday. I picked it up and sat down on the bed. I traced my finger over each face in the photo.

I felt my breath hitch as I looked into the faces of those I loved. I stared at each person in the photo, stopping last on my own face. I was smiling. The smile was uninhibited, innocent. If only I could smile like that again.

********

RPOV

I kicked back on my couch and flipped on my television. I changed the channels until I found something mindless to watch. I stopped on a late night talk show. That would do fine. I was too tired from work to focus on anything.

To say tonight had been interesting would be an understatement. Between my meathead trainee calling me Rosa, which I despised, and watching Angela's trainee, the blonde, burst into tears three times I was ready to go home hours before we closed. Training was the worst.

I have to admit, he didn't do half bad. Nothing was spilled and he didn't bump into me once. The people he served seemed to like him. He did have a certain charm. I watched him with the college girls and surprisingly he didn't linger around their tables flirting like I had expected. Maybe he didn't know them from school. Or maybe he had a girl already.

Not that I cared. I have no desire to have a man in my life. Not after last time. I thought back on my last relationship and my stomach churned. No, I definitely have no desire for a relationship. Not that I'd like the giant anyway.

I looked at the television once again before flipping it off. I was ready for bed. As I padded towards my bedroom door my eyes stopped on the door at the end of the hallway. The door that stayed shut. Always. I shuddered involuntarily and hurried into my bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind me like I did every night.

EPOV

I managed to survive my first week of work. Not that it was an easy feat. Mistake number one came when I greeted Rosalie as Rosa when I started my first shift. She glared at me and let me know curtly that it was Rosalie but Rose would suffice. I spent the rest of the week staying out of her way.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the cash register and time clock. Once I got those down I was pretty set. The most awkward times were after we closed. The wait staff had to clean as well as prep for the next day. Rose seemed to go out of her way to avoid contact with me. I learned all that I needed from her huffs and gestures.

I don't know what her deal was but I don't really care. I'm just there to make some money for my truck. Once it is fixed I am blowing that joint. I cannot stand the sorority girls and their giggles or the frat boys and their crude jokes. Being so close to the campus makes that crowd's presence a given. But I don't have to like it.

I prefer to stay on my side of town. Not where I live but where the center is. It's the place where I'd spend every waking moment if my boss would let me. Those kids are what it's all about. If I can change the future for even one of them then my time there is worth it. Working there is my atonement. My chance at redemption. It may not be able to make me a better person because nothing may be able to do that. But at least there I know I can make a difference.

**A/N: A short chapter, I know. I didn't want to drag this one out. The coming chapters are longer, I promise. Be sure and leave a review. Spread the word. There aren't enough Emmett/ Rose stories out there. They need love too. **


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

It was pouring down rain when my shift ended. Emmett was walking towards me as I clocked out. I told him bye and he grunted in response. We weren't really hitting it off. After a week and a half of working with each other I was glad he wasn't my trainee anymore. The next shift he would be on his own.

For some reason he thought that I was interested in talking to him. After a few shifts together he took the hint and quit making small talk. Instead he grunted and huffed in response to anything I said. I don't know what his deal was but I didn't care much. The only thing I cared about frat boys was how much tip they were leaving me.

I grabbed my jacket from the small break room and pulled it on, putting the hood on as well. I opened the back door and ran to my car. Slipping in I started the engine then fumbled with pulling my jacket off before sitting back. I reached down for my CD case and flipped through for what I was looking for.

After inserting Aerosmith into the player I backed out of my spot. I could see a figure walking down the road. Who in the world would walk in this mess? As I got closer I could see exactly who it was. It was the lug himself. I had noticed that he walked to work and back but I figured it was for exercise. There's no sense in walking home in a storm. I slowed as I drove up beside him and rolled down the window.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me from under his jacket hood and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Walking. You know, one foot in front of the other." Smart aleck.

"It looks to me like you're getting soaked more than anything. Hop in and I'll give you a ride." He let out a laugh.

"Ride with you? I think I'll take my chances." He began to walk. I sat there for a moment. I know that we aren't best buddies but come on. I am not that bad to work with. And no way was I letting anyone walk in this mess of a storm. Who knew how far he had to go. If he lived on campus it was just a mile or so but still, a mile in this mess was too much. I drove forward slowly so that I was beside him once again.

"Emmett, I'm not asking this time. Get in my car. You're going to get sick walking in this." He looked at me without saying a word.

".now." I said more forcefully. He looked around as though weighing his options before sighing as he walked to the passenger side of my car. Nice to know I'm the better option when placed against catching pneumonia in a storm. I rolled my eyes.

We rode in silence as he pointed to signify where I needed to turn. I passed the campus and raised an eyebrow. He didn't live in a dorm or a frat house. After a few more minutes of silence he had me take one more right. I turned onto a long road lined with trailers. Not where I expected pretty boy to live at all.

"Pull over here. Mine's on the right." I stopped in front of the smallest trailer on the road. I don't know that you could even call it a trailer. Camper would almost be the better term. There was a large awning that reached over a set of steps. To the right of the trailer sat a truck. I wonder what's wrong with it that keeps him from driving it. Maybe one of these days I can take a look. I put the car in reverse but held my foot on the brake as I looked over at Emmett. He opened the door to get out then stopped and looked at me.

"Thanks for the ride. Would you like a drink?" My first thought was an instant no. Why would I want to hang out with the frat boy? Before I gave my curt answer I thought again. What was the harm in having a drink with him? Maybe I'd get an answer to what he was doing living here when surely he could be living it up just about anywhere on the school campus.

He turned his back towards me once again, apparently accepting my silence as his answer. I put the car in park and cut the engine. He turned around in surprise then nodded before walking to his front door. I got out of my car and followed suit.

We walked into his home and I shed my jacket, not wanting to soak the floor. He did the same after flipping on the light. A quick scan of the room showed that it was cozy although small. The kitchen was to the right with his living room to the left. The living room was decorated in true bachelor fashion. There was a couch, a bean bag, and an end table. Across the way there was a television set and a stereo.

"Welcome to my casa." He waved his arm in front of him as he walked to the refrigerator. "Beer?" He asked as he grabbed two. I shook my head.

"Don't drink. Got soda?" He smirked as he returned one beer and pulled out a Coke. I took it from him with a thanks.

"I would give you the grand tour but this pretty much sums it up. Kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom." He gestured then pointed to closed doors for the last two. I shivered involuntarily and realized that it was pretty chilly in here. He must be hot natured. His eye must have caught my shiver.

"Want to sit outside? It's warmer out there and there is plenty of room under the awning, we shouldn't get wet." I nodded and followed him back out the door. We each took a seat on the steps. I opened the pop top on my coke as he twisted open the top on his beer. After taking a long drink he looked over to me.

"So you don't drink?" He sounded surprised.

"Nope." I popped the p for emphasis. Seeing what drinking wasted my dad into was enough to keep me as far away from the stuff as I could get.

"So," I continued after taking a sip of my drink, "Why don't you live on campus?" He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Well, last I heard you have to be a student to live on campus. Didn't know they changed the rules." I stared at him as he took another sip of drink. He isn't a student?

"I assumed you were a student." He shook his head again.

"Assumed wrong. Not a student, never was and probably never will be." That threw about fifty percent of my presumptions of him out the window. It was my turn to let out a chuckle. He looked my way and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not a student then I must have you pegged all wrong. Frat boy, jock, you can't be either of those if you're not a student. You're still a pretty boy though. College or not, you're a pretty boy." I smirked and looked his way. Instead of returning my smile I could see that his face had turned into a scowl.

EPOV

Frat boy? Jock? Pretty boy? What did she take me as? As if she had room to talk, Little Miss I drive a convertible that my daddy probably paid for. I cannot believe she was comparing me to those guys I served every day at that stupid restaurant.

"You think I'm just some pretty boy jock?" I shook my head as I felt my blood pressure rise. I was none of those things that she thought and it made me furious that she would even think them. I was so far from that. I fingered the label on my bottle as I began to talk.

"Let me tell you about this pretty boy Rose." I practically spat her name out. "I don't get hand outs from anyone. I have to make my own way. I work everyday then I spend my nights at that restaurant just so I can afford to get my truck fixed. I didn't get the option of going to school, driving a pretty car, and living off my family's money. You gotta have family for that to happen princess." I looked down at my bottle again. I hadn't meant to let the last part slip but what does it matter if she knows about my family? I expected her to hop in her car and bolt after my little outburst. I was shocked when instead she lit into me with her own words.

"Princess? Who are you calling princess? You think that I sit on some throne and live off my daddy? Well you can think again. What I have, I worked for. That pretty car that you're referring to," she pointed to her beemer. "I saved up and bought that car with my own money. Then I used my own hands to rebuild the engine and fix every blasted thing that was wrong with it. If you think I sit on some high horse then you thought wrong you big lug." I spit out a little beer as I laughed. Did she seriously just call me a big lug? I looked at her face and through her scowl broke a sheepish grin.

"Opps?" She said questioningly with a grin. I laughed and grinned back at her. She finished off her Coke then stood up.

"I better get home while the storm has let up some." I stood to see her off.

"Listen Rose, we've obviously gotten off to a bad start. Want to try again?" I stuck out my hand. "I'm Emmett McCarty. Non frat boy, non jock, possibly a pretty boy." She laughed as she took my hand.

"Rosalie Hale. Anti princess, auto mechanic Rosalie Hale." As she reintroduced herself to me I noticed just how sweet her smile was.

************

RPOV

Last night with Emmett had been interesting to say the least. I found out that he was pretty much the opposite of what I had him pegged as. He seemed pretty genuine and nowhere near as shallow as I had expected.

As I cleaned my living room I thought back to our conversation getting heated on his steps. So he had never gone to school and didn't plan on it. And it didn't slip from my attention that he said he had no family. I wonder if he is in the same boat as me. I took care of my dad for all those years then the minute he sobers up he takes off across the country to be closer to my brother and his kids. Now, with them all living so far away I have no family either.

Just as well though. I have peace and quiet now. I have dad's little house and it could be assumed that it was handed to me. However, I have earned this house. I have cleaned it and cooked in it since I was old enough to know how. I took care of my dad every night as he drank himself into oblivion. Yes, I earned my house.

After cleaning up I went to my room to ready for work. Working with Emmett tonight shouldn't be so bad. I don't think I should call him pretty boy anymore, although I probably will just to get a rise out of him. Maybe he and I could hang out again some time. I don't know that I have any real friends anymore. Most of the friends I did have were only there because I had been dating Royce. At the thought of his name, I shuddered.

When things between us went the way they did he and his friends were out of the picture. Not that I really minded. I didn't have much in common with the uppity, perky girls that hung around with him. And they sure didn't have much to say to me after what he did.

I rid my mind of Royce before I could get lost in dark thoughts. I put on my uniform for work. The restaurant wasn't much, just a hole in the wall that catered to students and faculty. But I made good money and I didn't have to dress like a tramp like some waitresses have to. The uniform really only consisted of a t-shirt with the logo on the back and khaki pants. I tied the small pocketed apron around my waist and headed out.

My plan is to leave early enough to offer Emmett a ride. He lived five miles from the restaurant. I don't know what time he leaves but even if I don't catch him I will surely pass him on the way. It is supposed to rain again tonight and he will be more likely to accept a ride home if he rode with me in the first place.

The drive from his house to mine takes only a few minutes. I turn onto his road just in time to see him walk by. He did a double take at my car and shook his head. I leaned out of my rolled down window.

"Hop in." He opened his mouth to argue then closed it, no doubt taking in the don't give me any lip stare that I was giving him. He walked around and got in.

"Rose, I am not a charity case. Is there a reason you're picking me up?" I drove as I spoke.

"Yep. I figure if I keep you from walking five miles before work you'll pick up the slack since you won't be wore out." He scoffed.

"Slack? I run circles around that joint. Don't tell me I haven't met your standards." I laughed.

"You've been doing fine. But think of how much better you will do now." He rolled his eyes at me as he shook his head and smiled.

I liked the banter between us. His smile wasn't so bad either. We pulled up to work a few minutes later. We both got out of my car. Emmett walked ahead of me while I was locking up. I didn't want him to get too far so I called his name. He turned.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out again tonight?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"Hang out again? Well, I don't see why not." With that he walked off.

EPOV

Rose wanted to hang out again tonight. I'm beginning to wonder if she is bipolar or something. She spent the last week hating every second she had to work with me and last night calling me everything from a big lug to a frat boy. Then she shows up to give me a ride and now she wants to hang out again. I definitely don't understand her. Not that I mind hanging out with her again. She doesn't seem half bad.

Truth be told I was glad to see her pull up beside me. Today had been rough at the center. I spent my days working with troubled kids at an after school center. I had been one of those kids and what I would give to have had some place like The Haven back then. I put everything that I have into the center and the kids. My time, my money, my everything.

Shifting my mind from my day job to my night job I clocked in and immediately got to work. Five hours seemed to fly by. Rose was still frigid when it came to working with me. I wonder about her. She's like fire and ice, one extreme of the next. When I walked out there she was, leaning up against her car and waiting on me.

We drove to my place again, although why she would want to hang out in my tiny hole of a place beats me. Our evening went much like the last. Only this time we didn't snap at each other. We made small talk, not revealing much to each other. I know why I keep to myself but she left me wondering why she holds back.

That thought stayed in my head as I went into the center the next day. During school hours I serve as the handy man, doing all the odd jobs that are needed to keep the place running. As I replaced bulbs I thought more about Rose.

Even after working with her every night for over a week and hanging out after work with her twice I didn't know much about her at all. She doesn't take crap from anyone. I think the patrons at the restaurant have a slight fear of her. As though she could bring out a plate of dirt and they would thank her and eat in silence without daring to complain about it.

She likes to work on cars. She called herself a mechanic and said she worked on her own car. Unusual for a girl, especially someone that looks like Rose. She had a natural beauty going for her. I wouldn't mind running my fingers through the waves in her hair.

I dropped a bulb and jumped as it shattered on the floor, pulling me from my thoughts. Why was I thinking about her hair? She was pretty, well, more like gorgeous. But there was no reason in my thinking about her that way. I spend all my time with the kids here. I don't have time for a girl in my life. Not to mention I will never let myself get that close to anyone. Not again.

"Emmett, you alright in here?" My boss Edward asked from behind me, causing me to jump again.

"I'm fine man. I dropped a bulb and jumped like a girl." He laughed at that mental image. We spent a few minutes catching up. Edward and I went to high school together. We had lost touch when he went away to college but he looked me up when he came home to open up The Haven. He was finishing up school here in town and needed someone at the center during the day. That someone was me. I opened up this place every day, seven days a week.

These kids need somewhere to go and for every day they are here is a day they stay out of trouble. He's always offered for me to take days off but I pass. I want to be around these kids. They had some goodness in them and they made me feel like I had it in me. I wouldn't pass on a day of that for anything.

**A/N: So, what do you think about these two? Should they stay friends or should something more develop down the line? Review and let me know. Any guesses on the secrets that these two hold?**


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I handed my last table their check and went back into the supply pantry. Putting away my tray I started in on my closing duties. I grabbed the salt, pepper, and a funnel and went to work on filling the shakers at each table.

I could see Emmett across the restaurant bringing dessert to his last table. He looked up and caught me looking at him. He winked and I shook my head at him with a laugh. He and I had settled into an easy friendship.

Most nights after work we hung out at his place for a while. We watched movies or sat on his front steps and talked about a bunch of nothing.

There was something about Emmett that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He seemed so guarded when we talked. Not that I was an open book myself but he seemed to choose his words carefully. I wasn't sure what to make of him sometimes.

I finished filling the shakers and made my way to the time clock. I clocked out and went out to my car to wait on Emmett. He still complained about me driving him around but the season was getting cooler and there was no sense in him walking when I could drive him.

I wanted to get my hands under the hood of his truck and see about fixing it. I saw spare keys hanging on his fridge and I planned on swiping the truck key soon. I don't know when I would get a chance to look at it but when I did get the chance I don't think he'd appreciate me hotwiring it.

Emmett made his way around my car and slid easily into the passenger seat. He fiddled with the radio as I drove to his place. I parked in my usually spot and cut the engine. I followed him through his door and made my way to his kitchen as he walked into his room.

"Emmett, I am starved. Want me to fix us something to eat?" He called from his room and told me to go ahead. I opened his refrigerator and looked at its sparse contents. Eggs, bologna, and condiments. I moved to the cabinets only to find macaroni and cheese, cup of noodles, and various assortments of caned meat. I shook my head at his diet choices.

I went back to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs. Breakfast is good any time of day. As I closed the door my eye caught the spare keys. I looked back to Emmett's room before swiping the key and shoving it in my pocket.

I went to work at making scrambled eggs as Emmett came out and sat at the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room. There were two stools, allowing the counter to double as his table. I plated our eggs and sat them down. Walking back to the fridge I pulled out two Cokes and the ketchup.

I took my place on a stool and went about putting ketchup on my eggs. Emmett scrunched his nose up at me as he took a bite of his own eggs.

"That," he pointed to my plate, "Has to be the nastiest thing I have ever seen before." I looked down at my ketchup covered eggs. I laughed as I thought of the contents of his cabinets.

"You eat processed meat but make fun of my eggs? Give me a break. Don't knock it before you try it." He shook his head in mock disgust as I speared eggs with my fork and held it out to him. He clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Stop being a baby and taste it." He protested once more before opening his mouth with closed eyes.

I watched as he chewed, half expecting an over dramatic gag. Instead, he nodded and opened his eyes.

"Not too shabby Rose." I gave him a playful told you so before finishing my eggs. Gathering our plates I headed to the sink with Emmett in tow. I rinsed off the plates and handed them to Emmett to dry.

"Hey Em, what are you doing tomorrow?" We both had tomorrow off. My plans had been made for a while but it never hurt to have company.

"I have to open up at the center tomorrow but I can leave after lunch. What's up?" Emmett hadn't told me much about his other job. He just referred to it as the center or The Haven. I thought for a minute before telling him my plans.

"I've got an appointment to get a tattoo tomorrow. It's something I've been wanting for a while. I thought maybe you could come with me. The appointment is at two." He raised an eyebrow at me as he smiled.

"A tattoo. Huh. I never pictured you as the tattoo type. What are you getting, spark plugs or a monkey wrench?"

"Ha, ha." I replied dryly. "You'll have to come with me if you want to see what I am getting." He thought for a moment.

"I'll come with you. Why don't you come to the center with me in the morning? You can see what it's all about then we can cut out at lunch." Inviting me to his job. I nodded at him. I would enjoy seeing what it was that Emmett did for a living.

EPOV

I slapped my alarm clock and rolled out of my bed. I groaned about being up before remembering that Rose was coming to The Haven with me. I shuffled over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Heading back into my room I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed a hoodie out of my closet and slipped it over my shirt.

My sneakers were in the living room. As I sat on the couch to pull them on there was a knock at the door. I hopped over as I tried to pull on my second shoe. I opened the door to find Rose standing there with a bag.

"Biscuits?" She held the bag up to me and came in. The contents of the bag smelled delicious. I opened the bag and pulled out a sausage biscuit. Rose and I sat across from each other at the counter.

"Thanks Rose. I love sausage biscuits." I told her in between bites.

"I can tell. Do you chew?" she shook her head at me as she smiled. I loved to see her smile. Her entire face lit up with her smile.

"Chewing is overrated. Think you're ready for The Haven?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." We threw away our trash and walked to the door. Outside we slid into Rose's car. I was getting more comfortable with riding around with her in her flashy little convertible. It was such a girl car.

"So, are you getting one of those hot little numbers on your back?" Rose scrunched up her nose.

"No way. You wouldn't catch me with a tramp stamp." I couldn't help but laugh at her nickname for a lower back tattoo.

"A tramp stamp? Nice. Where are you getting it then?" She took a hand off the wheel and pointed just above her pelvic bone.

"I'm putting a tribal rose right here." A tribal rose was a rustic shaped rose. Not something I would see as a girl's first tattoo choice. I asked her why she chose that design.

"Because I may be named Rose but I am not a delicate, breakable flower." Her eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on the steering wheel. I don't know what has happened to Rose in the past but something had toughened her up. With the way she was reacting I don't know that I wanted to know.

I fed her directions to The Haven. It was across town. Since my truck broke down I had been taking the bus to work so I could open then catching a ride home with Edward.

Before long The Haven came into view. It was a large warehouse building with a playground a basketball courts beside it.

"Wow, this place is huge." Rose commented as she took in the place. I showed her where to park and told her to lock her doors. She raised an eyebrow as she did as I said. I took her hand and led her to the door. As we reached the door I realized what I had done and I dropped her hand.

"Oh, sorry, I," I stumbled over my words, embarrassed that I instinctively grabbed her hand like that. She laughed.

"Calm down Em. You held my hand, no biggie. Friends can do that." She stuck her hand back in mine. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders before opening the door. The center was already loud and bustling. Edward opened today because he was coming in early to do paperwork anyway.

I gave Rose a quick tour, showing her the different activity rooms and the gym. I introduced her to the kids that were already there. She smiled and was polite to each of them.

I decided right then that our friendship was something to hang on to. These kids came from all walks of life. Some of them looked pretty rough. They talked crude and tried to be tough at all times. It would be easy to shy away from this crowd. Instead Rose was right in the middle of them. She deserved her tribal rose tattoo. She was definitely not a delicate prissy girl.

RPOV

Emmett showed me around and introduced me to some of the kids. They were great. One look at them and you could see that they walked a hard road each day. But I felt more comfortable with them than I would in a crowd of preppy, privileged kids. My childhood wasn't the worst but it wasn't privileged.

Emmett promised some guys a game of basketball after he finished my tour. He led me into a cafeteria. There was lady behind a counter, humming to herself as she made sandwiches. Emmett pulled me past the tables and into the kitchen.

"Bella!" She looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"Hey Em! I would hug you but I am covered in peanut butter." She held up her hands to show that she had peanut butter all over her hands.

"You know Bells, we have butter knives." She blushed.

"Oh hush. I'm getting to the bottom of the jar and it's getting on my hands." She pointed to the largest jar of peanut butter I had ever seen. Her whole arm could probably fit in there to get to bottom.

Emmett introduced us. Bella was his boss' wife. She waved instead of shaking my hand. I waved back.

"Rose, do you want to come watch me school some kids in basketball or do you want to hang with Bella? I looked at Bella. She looked like she could use help. She had a large stack of sandwiches but a considerably larger stack of bread that still needed to be fixed.

"I'll hang out with Bella. I can make a mean pb and j." They both laughed then Emmett headed out to the group of guys waiting on him. I came around the counter to start helping. Bella turned to hand me a butter knife. My eyes caught her round stomach. She was very pregnant.

"Oh wow. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks. Three more weeks, that is if I can last that long. I feel enormous." I assured her that she was not enormous and we talked about her pregnancy. It was the first for her and her husband Edward. They were thrilled. It was a boy. She told me how they couldn't decide on a name and how Edward picked out a sports theme for the nursery.

She went on to tell me that she worked at a bookstore in town but came in on the weekends to fix lunch. During the week the kids ate at school but on Saturday and Sunday they wanted to make sure the kids got at least one decent meal since they wouldn't be at school.

I liked Bella. She was easy to talk to. I wondered for a second what it would be like to have her as a friend. I let those thoughts go. This was Emmett's work, Emmett's friends. It wasn't my place to impose on what's his. I didn't want to taint anything. I don't make for a great friend.

"So, you and Emmett work together?" Bella changed the subject, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded and told her about working at the restaurant. She laughed as I told her about me accidentally calling Emmett a big lug just after we met.

"Emmett's a great guy. I could see him coming off as a lug just from his size but that isn't him at all." I agreed, assuring her I didn't think that now. She went on to tell me about how she and Edward went to school with Emmett.

"He is such a genuine guy. Completely selfless, especially with these kids. After all that he has been through it has been amazing to see him rise from the ashes." I quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed, realizing that I didn't know Emmett's background.

"I'm sorry, that is Emmett's story to tell. But he is really a catch Rose." It was my turn to blush.

"Oh, we're just friends." She laughed.

"Opps. I saw the two of you holding hands and just assumed. Well, he is a wonderful friend Rose. But is always a great catch, just in case you're ever interested." I looked down at the sandwich I was making. I hadn't entertained the idea of Emmett and I as more than friends. He was great and I loved being around him. But he needed a woman in his life that could be there for him. Not me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Mounds of pb and j sandwiches later Bella and I were serving them up to a group of starving kids. I wondered how many kids would only eat this meal today. I blinked back the mist in my eyes from that thought and passed out the last of the plates.

Emmett walked up beside me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded my head. I would have to come back with him sometime. I enjoyed meeting Bella and helping out. I told Bella goodbye as we walked out. Edward waved from the large window of his office. I didn't get to actually meet him this time, as he was tied up in paperwork and phone calls.

As Emmett and I got into my car he asked me what I thought about The Haven.

"So, you get paid to play basketball?" I winked at him as I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah, that's one part of it. During the week while the kids are at school I keep the place running. I guess I am the handy man/ janitor/ go to guy. But when they are all there, I get paid to play basketball."

"It really seems like a great place Emmett." He nodded. For some reason that seemed to end our conversation. We rode to the tattoo studio in a comfortable silence as we listened to the radio.

I parked and grabbed my purse before heading in. A bell on the door jingled as we entered. The lady at the front counter greeted us. A burly man walked up and introduced himself as Jim. He would be doing my tattoo. I pulled out the picture I had printed from the internet and showed Jim. As Jim and I discussed the design I noticed that Emmett had disappeared. Assuming that he went to the bathroom I listened in as Jim suggested some small changes to the picture.

"Let me draw this up for you then we'll get started." Jim said as he sat down at a drawing table. I sat on the couch in the small waiting area and looked around. There was flash covering the front walls. I looked back to where the tables and chairs were set up for tattooing. I gasped.

Emmett was straddling one of the chairs. I stood and went over to him.

"What are you doing?" He turned around to face me and grinned.

"Getting a tattoo." He winked at me. A lady walked up and started setting up the table next to his chair.

"When did you decide on that? What are you getting? Is this your first tattoo?" I spouted off questions to him. He laughed at me before answering.

"Five minutes ago. Non sum qualis eram. No, it's my second." I had not clue what the phrase meant that he said. But I was more interested in finding out about his other tattoo.

"Where's your other tattoo?" Emmett placed his hand over his heart and tapped his fingers. Before he could tell me more about it the tattoo artist walked back up. She introduced herself to me as Mandy.

Mandy had Emmett pull his shirt off. He handed it to me as he leaned forward in the seat, bowing his back. She sat behind him and got to work. She placed the sticky paper on his back and pressed it down. He was getting the phrase across his back. It went from one shoulder blade to the other.

Not long after Mandy started on Emmett's tattoo Jim called me over. The sketch he did was beautiful. After I told him so he led me over to a chair near Emmett.

It seemed like no time and we were both finished. Jim finished with my tattoo long before Mandy was done. I checked out my art in the mirror and loved it. I flipped through magazines and watched as Emmett was finishing up.

I was impressed at how he sat there and didn't flinch or make a sound. His tattoo was considerably larger than mine and took longer to get. When Mandy was done Emmett called me over. His tattoo looked great. The font was perfect.

"So Em, what does it mean?" Mandy was taping him up as he told me with as straight face that it said frat boy jock. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up. Really, what does it mean?" His face turned serious.

"I am not what I was." With that he pulled on his shirt, not giving any further explanation.

*******

Emmett and I picked up a pizza for dinner then headed back to his place. I grabbed plates as he pulled a soda and a beer out of the fridge. We sat down to eat. He told me more about The Haven, how it had been Edward's vision even back in high school.

I told him that I liked Bella. He nodded.

"She is great. The two of them have been together since high school. They have always been inseparable. If anyone deserves to be parents it is those two. They are proof that relationships can actually work." I furrowed my brow at that statement but he didn't elaborate. We finished dinner and cleaned up our mess before heading to the living room.

"Rose, you mind if I take my shirt off? It is pulling at the bandage." I shook my head as I looked over his stack of DVDs. We had decided on watching a movie tonight. I turned around to ask what he wanted to watch and my breath caught. I had never seen Emmett without his shirt on before.

He was muscular as I already knew. But I wasn't aware of how well defined he was. He must work out every day to look like that. My eyes fell on the tattoo over his heart. It was a family crest. Very detailed. I turned back to the DVDs and hastily picked out something so he wouldn't realize that I had been staring.

I joined him on he couch after inserting the DVD. I looked again at his tattoo as he watched the opening credits of the movie. The banner under the crest caught my eye. It said Cullen.

"Emmett, you said your last name is McCarty."

"It is." He didn't seem to understand the reason for my question. I pointed at his tattoo. He nodded then. His expression seemed to change. I got the feeling I had before about him being so guarded.

"Is it a family name?" I pressed him for more information. I wished he didn't put his guard up with me like he did. He looked into my eyes for a minute before nodding. I could tell there was more to his story so I waited as he drank some of his beer. He sat his beer on the table and stood. Without saying a word he walked into his bedroom. I must have pushed a little too far.

Tears stung my eyes as I stood to leave. If he was going to hole up in his bedroom then there was no point in me staying. As I walked to the counter to gather my things I heard him call my name. I turned slowly at the sound of his voice. He was standing in the living room with something in his hands.

**A/N: I am not linking pictures of their tattoos. I like to get my own mental image so I'll let you do the same. Review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter has flashbacks. I hope that you are able to follow along, the flashback are italicized. Let me know what you think.....**

EPOV

Rose asked about my tattoo. Was it a family name? How do I describe to her what the name was, what it meant to me? I never tell anyone. Without saying a word I got up and went to my bedroom. I grabbed a photo off my nightstand. I looked at the older one, the one with tattered edges. I left it in my room as I went back to Rose.

(_Flashback_)

_I lay back on my pillow and stared at the ceiling. One of the best things about having the top bunk was being able to lay back and not see things around me. I could lay up here and really think. My roommates were outside playing with everyone else. I faked a stomachache so I could come inside._

_When Mrs. Harris called me into the front office this morning I wracked my brain trying to remember what I could have done to get called in. I stayed out of trouble and kept to myself. Other than the guys in my room I didn't talk to anyone else here, much less bother them. I have lived here for three years and this is my first time getting called in._

_I shifted from one foot to the other while I waited on Mrs. Harris to finish up a phone call. She smiled warmly at me as she held a finger up. If she was smiling at me then I must not be in trouble. But if I am not in trouble then what am I doing in here? Putting the phone back on its cradle she motioned for me to sit._

"_Emmett, thank you for coming straight down here. I have something that I need to discuss with you." Mrs. Harris continued to smile as she talked. She told me about a family that came in looking to adopt. I wasn't sure what this had to do with me. _

_She talked more about the family and how they had been very specific in their request. I watched as her smile widened. I wonder if she was about to tell me that one of my friends was going to be adopted. She had never told me ahead of time about that before. _

_I did a double take and asked her to repeat herself when she said that the family came here looking for me. Why would someone come in here and ask for me? I've been here for three years. Most people aren't interested in adopting a ten year old. Especially one who is a foot taller than a normal ten year old. Not to mention my own mama didn't want me around so why would this family?_

_Mrs. Harris continued to talk and my mind raced with questions. I heard the name Cullen come from her mouth. The doctor who had fixed up my arm was a Cullen._

_I stared now at the bandage on my wrist. It was the third time Dr. Cullen had to bandage me up over something or another. It comes with playing sports, sometimes you fall. Apparently I fall hard._

_Mrs. Harris had told me that the Cullens wanted to meet with me tomorrow. I nodded at her silently as I didn't know what to say. I knew not to get my hopes up. This was surely a misunderstanding. _

_My eyes stopped on the book bag sitting on the end of my bed. It was my personal bag. I had it with me when my mom dropped me off. I kept my most important possessions in that bag. It never left my bed, it stayed safely tucked away on my top bunk. _

_Inside my bag there was a picture of my parents. My mom and dad back when they were happy and in love, before I had come along. My mom gave me the picture so that I would not forget about her. When I looked at the picture I didn't really see her. I saw him. I looked at the picture so I would not forget about him. _

_There was a blanket that I had when I was smaller. I carried it everywhere with me until I stated kindergarten. Other odds and ends filled up my bag. I wondered absently what Dr. Cullen would think when he saw that all of my earthly possessions fit in one bag. A tattered old bag filled with memories of the past. _

I looked at Rose as she grabbed her keys from my counter. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to tell her my story. I didn't know how she would react, if she would still want anything to do with me afterwards. But I needed to tell her. She needed to hear the truth.

I called her name and she turned to me. My heart fell when I saw her eyes brimming with tears. I asked her to join me on the couch. As we sat down I placed the photos face down on the table. I looked ahead as I talked to her, not wanting to see her reaction.

RPOV

I sat down beside Emmett on the couch. He was acting like I had ever seen him act before. He wouldn't look at me, he only stared straight ahead.

"You asked if Cullen was a family name." I nodded even though I knew he wouldn't see the gesture.

"Cullen is the name of my adoptive family. When I was seven my mom turned me over to the state." Seven? Who has a child for seven years then just gives them away? At least my mom knew I was still with family. He continued with his story, telling me about the day his mother let him go.

EPOV

I hated this part of my story the most. Admitting to Rose that my mama gave me away because she didn't want me anymore made my stomach churn. It was one thing to know you're worthless but to tell someone else about it was worse. I told Rose about the day my mama gave me up.

_(Flashback)_

"_Mama, mama wait up." I ran to catch up with my mama. Her heels were clicking on the sidewalk as she continued forward. I looked on as a passing little girl held her dad's hand. It made my heart sad. That should be me. I should be holding my dad's hand. Even my mom's hand. But she never held my hand. I guess that seven years old was old enough to walk by yourself. _

_Of course it would be. I was allowed to stay home alone sometimes. Mama would go out with her new friend and leave me at home. I knew how to open canned ravioli and heat it in the microwave. I didn't mind staying home alone as long as it wasn't storming. _

_I hated hearing the thunder outside when I was by myself. I would lock myself in my room and hide under my blanket. I remember snuggling up with my dad and listening to storms outside. I always had my blanket with me. It made me feel safe even though he was gone._

_When my mom told me to pack a bag today I threw the blanket in the bottom. I was probably too old for it. Big kids who stay home alone shouldn't still have a favorite blanket but I did. Mama slowed down as we walked up to a tall building. She turned to look at me._

_She had the strangest look on her face. It almost looked like the face she made when she found out that my daddy died. But she wasn't crying like she did then. She was just looking at me with her mouth twisted down in the corner and with her sad eyes._

_She bent down in front of me and grabbed my arms on each side. _

"_Emmett, I know that since your daddy left things haven't been the same. I am not a good mama for you. I am so sorry." She leaned in like she was going to hug me but instead she leaned back on her heels and stood up. Taking my hand in hers we began walking up the big stairs. _

_I looked at my hand in hers. She never held my hand and I wondered why she was now. Maybe this was a dangerous place. It did look very big. Maybe she was scared I would get lost. As we entered the glass doors at the top of the stairs I looked up at my mama. She still had the funny look on her face but she looked straight ahead. I wasn't sure where we were going or why but I trusted my mama. _

RPOV

I felt rage build up inside of me as Emmett talked about his mother. What kind of a woman would do that to a child? Emmett was looking down at his lap as he finished the story. I could see the shame on his face while he talked.

There was no need for him to feel ashamed. His mother obviously had her own issues. It had nothing to do with him. I reached over and placed my hand on his knee. He looked at my hand with confusion on his face. I don't know what he thought my reaction would be but apparently he didn't expect my compassion. It took all that I had to keep my hand on his knee. I wanted to draw him to me and hold him.

EPOV

Rose had her hand on my knee. I don't know why. I thought for sure that knowing my own mama didn't want me would repulse her. I wanted to take her hand in mine and tell her that was the end of my story. I didn't want to tell her about my happy ending. About how I got a second chance and a new family but that I lost it. I sighed and ran my hands over my face before I continued. I told her about the Cullens and the day they took me home.

_(Flashback)_

_I sat in the back of Carlisle's car quietly. A box was at my feet, filled with my clothes. I clutched my book bag in my hands. It gave me a sense of security. _

_Carlisle turned onto a driveway and turned off the car. I looked at the house in front of me. It was a pretty brick house. Not too big but larger than anywhere I had ever lived. Carlisle and Esme opened their doors and stepped out so I followed suit. I kept my bag in my hand as I walked towards the house. _

_As I stepped up onto the porch the front door opened and a little pixie of a girl came running out. She ran straight to me and jumped into my arms. I didn't know what to do so I wrapped my own arms around her. She giggled as she squeezed me tightly before letting go. _

"_I'm Alice." She grinned from ear to ear at me. I smiled nervously back at her and introduced myself. She looked me over then furrowed her eyebrows at me. I was worried that I did something wrong or that she decided she didn't like me._

"_You need new shoes." I didn't know what to say to her about that. I guess if my shoes were the worst thing about me then I guess I was okay. Esme scolded Alice and she apologized before taking my hand and leading me into the house. _

_I thought Carlisle had said she was only a year younger than I was but she was so short and small she could have been many years my junior. She had dark hair, the complete opposite of my own. Her outfit was all pink and reminded me of something Barbie might wear. _

_Alice dragged my throughout the house and gave me the grand tour. She showed me her room. It was all pink, like her outfit. She pulled me through her bathroom and into another door. This, she informed me, was my room. _

_I looked around in awe at my very own room. There were no bunk beds, no trunk at the foot of the bed for my belongings. The walls were covered in NFL paraphernalia. Carlisle really did pay attention, remembering my love for football. _

_Alice rambled on about shopping for new clothes while I walked around my room. I ran my hand across the bed, my bed. I did the same for each piece of furniture. I turned to respond to Alice and saw that she was now sitting cross legged on my bed. Carlisle and Esme were standing in my doorway. As I took in the three of them I realized that I was home. _

RPOV

My heart leapt knowing that he had a family. The Cullens sounded amazing. I was still confused at his mood. He was looking everywhere but at me. As he told me his story he seemed to tell it with hatred. Even as he smiled when he talked about Alice I could hear the hatred in his voice. Emmett grabbed his beer from the table and took a long swig of it before sitting it down and continuing to talk.

EPOV

From the corner of my eye I could see the smile on Rose's face. She was happy that I had found a family. I was happy too. The Cullens were the best thing that ever happened to me. They were wonderful. Alice was my best friend. I wanted to run to the bathroom and retch as I thought about what came next in my story. If I hadn't played football, if I hadn't insisted on them driving out of town to see me in the playoffs. If I hadn't been so selfish I would still have my family.

_(Flashback)_

_I readjusted myself in the hard plastic chair trying to get comfortable. It was impossible since these chairs were not designed for comfort. I looked around the room absently. Families were huddled together, sharing their grief and worry. Looking back at my lap I bit back the sob that was in my chest. _

_I could sit here all night but there would be no one to share in my grief. They were gone. All that was left was Alice and I hadn't even seen her yet. I have been waiting here since I found out. After the game we were celebrating our win and I was looking through the crowd for Carlisle or Esme. There was no sense in looking for Alice since she was too short to ever be picked out of a crowd. _

_I listened in halfheartedly to my team's plans for an after party as I scanned the bleachers. I felt a hand on my elbow and turned around to greet Carlisle. Instead I came face to face with Coach Taylor. The look on his hard face gave way to his emotions. _

_After he pulled me into the locker room to let me know there had been an accident I took off. Tyler Crowley's mom thankfully gave me a ride back to town. I wouldn't let them stay. I assured them that someone would be here with me._

_I suppose it wasn't a lie. Someone was here with me. I just hadn't seen her yet. Alice was here somewhere. The doctor told me I could go back soon. He had a grim look on his face but I wasn't concerned. Alice would be fine. She always was. _

_After what seemed like an eternity I was finally allowed to see Alice. As I walked down the long hallway my worries seemed to ease. I could see my sister, my best friend. I would see for myself that she was fine. We would get through losing Esme and Carlisle together. _

_I entered the sterile white room. As I neared Alice's bed my knees gave way underneath me. She looked so broken. Her head was bandaged up and there were tubes everywhere. I crawled on my knees to her side. I gently grabbed her hand, scared that I would hurt her worse. _

_As I looked at Alice I knew deep in the pit of my stomach that things would never be the same again._

RPOV

I felt tears roll down my face as I listened to Emmett. His hand was in mine now. I was rubbing the top of his hand with my thumb. He was looking down as he told me about his family. It broke my heart to know that after he had a family he lost them. They died in a car wreck, Carlisle and Esme died at the scene and Alice died two days later.

I stared at Emmett and could not imagine him as a seventeen year old, holding vigil by her bedside for two days. He had been there when she coded. He watched her die. I suddenly couldn't bear to just sit by him anymore. I pulled him into my arms.

He sat perfectly still at first. His face was like stone. As I cried on his shoulder for all that he lost I ran my hands up and down his back. I was careful to stay clear of his bandaged tattoo. Eventually I felt his arms wrap around my back. He was shushing me and rubbing my back in return.

EPOV

I don't understand Rose's reaction. Crying for Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, I got that. They were wonderful people and they were gone. But for her to reach out and take my hand, then to draw me in for a hug. Why would she want to hold me? Didn't she see that I was the cause of their death? Had they not chosen me they would still be around. What made them think that if my mama didn't want me that I was worth having around?

As Rose's shoulders began to shake I found myself wrapping my arms around her. I wanted to comfort her. After a few minutes her sobbing let up. I pulled away from her and stood up from the couch. I figured that she was ready to leave. She heard my story, she knew the truth. There was no reason for her to stay.

I couldn't watch her leave so I kept my back turned to her. Instead of hearing her walk to the door I heard her walk towards me. She intertwined her fingers with mine and stood silently beside me. Slowly I turned my head to look at her.

"Why are you still here?" I could see the tear streaks down her face. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at me.

"Do you want me to leave Emmett?" She looked hurt at that suggestion. I shook my head.

"I don't want you to leave. I just don't know why you want to stick around." She turned her body towards me and put her free hand on my arm.

"I want to stick around because I enjoy being around you Emmett. I've found a great friend and I intend on keeping him." The sides of her mouth turned up into a smile as she talked. I shook my head at her and sighed.

"I don't know about that but you are welcome to stay." Rose looked frustrated.

"What don't you get Emmett? Why do you think I would leave?" I dropped her hand and ran my hands over my face once again.

"Don't you see Rose? I'm no good. I am poison. My mama knew enough to get rid of me. Look what happened to the Cullens. All because of me."

RPOV

I wasn't sure if I wanted to pull Emmett in for a hug or punch him. He thought that all of this was his fault, that he was poisonous. I shook my head at him viciously.

"Emmett, there is no way that you could have changed what happened. Your mama, what she did was awful, but it was her decision. What happened to the Cullens was an accident. An accident. Not your fault Emmett." He walked away from me and propped his elbows against the counter.

"I've heard it all before. No matter what you or anyone thinks, I know the truth. I will spend the rest of my life atoning for what I have done. They didn't deserve what happened. All I can do now is try to live so that their lives weren't lost in vain." His face softened. He went on to tell me how he gave every dime of the money left to him to The Haven.

He received a monthly check from the estate and when he turned 25 he would receive the rest in a lump sum. He swore that all of it would go to the center. I looked around his home. It started to make sense. He didn't think he was deserving of Carlisle's estate. He lived in this tiny hole of a trailer, he worked a second job to fix his beat up old truck, all because he thought he wasn't worthy.

As I looked into Emmett's saddened expression I knew that I needed to show him that he was wrong. I wanted him to see that he was something, he was worth everything. I resolved in that moment to see to it that my friend saw himself in a true light.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

I thought that Emmett was guarded before. Now he is completely closed off. Ever since last weekend when he told me about his family he has been distant. I've still been driving him home each night. He hasn't had an option in that. I think he knows I would pull my car up and block off the road until he got in.

I still hang out with him for an hour or so after work. That's the thing about Emmett. He is such a good guy that he can't tell me no. He won't kick me out or refuse to let me in. Even though he sees himself in such a jaded light he is still nice to me.

We sit in silence most nights and watch the late show. He nurses a beer and I drink my Coke. I make small talk about work and get nods and grunts in reply. It is as though he is retreating into himself. Little does he know he has befriended the most stubborn woman he will ever meet. With each minute of silence my resolve to help him increases.

I know what it is like to feel all alone. Yes, my dad is still alive but that doesn't stand for much. He lives halfway across the country with my brother. Jasper may as well not exist. He moved the day he turned 18 and hasn't looked back. I was eleven when he moved. I took over the reins when he left.

My dad had always been a drunk. Things only increased when my mom left us. I was five. Old enough to remember her words when she left. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to be with us.

I know that Jasper has always blamed me for my mom leaving. He felt that they had been the perfect family before I was born. As a child I felt the same way. Maybe I had been too needy, too whiny. Now that I am grown I know different. Her leaving was not my fault.

After she was gone my dad fell deeper into his stupor. He was not a mean or abusive drunk. Just a worthless one. He worked to provide for us but that was the extent of his parenting. He spent every night with his liquor, drinking until he passed out on the couch.

When Jasper left it was my job to care for my dad. Make sure he remembered to get in bed, set his alarm. I spent years being the adult around the house. The only time he seemed like my elder was when he would take me out to the garage and teach me how to work on cars. He would buy junky beaters and we would restore them.

Not long after I graduated high school dad wrecked one of our restorations. It was one of our best works and it was going to sell and give us our largest profit. Seeing what he did, seeing the money he cost us scared him sober. He gave up drinking and vowed to be a better man. To him, being a better man meant spending more time with family. So he packed up his things and moved. To be with his family.

_Flashback_

"_Rosie, now you take good care of this house." Dad nodded towards the house as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He kicked at the dirt under his feet while we stood there. He was not good with emotions. Part of that was due to him drinking away his emotions for years. He never had to deal with them._

"_I will Dad. Drive carefully and call me when you get there." I watched him get into his truck. He shut the door and rolled the window down._

"_Rosie, I know that you can take care of yourself. You don't need anyone to look out for you. You're tough Rosie." I nodded at him. He thought I was invincible. We made small talk for another minute before he drove off. I turned around and went into our house. My house_.

My dad never knew how wrong he was. I was not invincible and I didn't do a great job of taking care of myself. But that was the past.

In the here and now I was tough. I didn't need family. I didn't need anyone, although I missed Emmett and our easy banter. I know what it is like to be alone and I don't want Emmett to feel alone. He has been alone long enough.

EPOV

I don't know what it is about Rose but she has been relentless this week. I don't want to get close to her. It never ends well for those I get close to. She hasn't seemed to take the hint. Every night she has been at my house, watching television with me like we're best friends.

I don't have the heart to tell her to leave. And I do enjoy her being around. It is nice to have someone to talk to, even though there hasn't been much talking on my end this week. I think of Rose as I wait to get off at my stop for work. I wonder what she is doing today. How does she spend her Saturdays?

I greet the kids as they start showing up at The Haven. A handful was waiting on the doorstep when I arrived. They were the same ones that were the last to leave. I can only imagine what it was that kept them here, what they were trying to avoid.

I don't know what I am trying to avoid. Is it a friendship with Rose or is it Rose herself? As she and I spend more time together I am drawn to her. Her smile, her laugh, even her edge. I started playing HORSE with some of the kids to get Rose off my mind.

Thinking about her meant that I was interested in her. Even if it was only as a friendship I needed to let those thoughts go. Eventually she would take the hint from our one sided conversations. She would see what was best for her. What was best for me. I don't know that I could take losing anyone else.

I spent the rest of my morning teaching a group of kids the basics of soccer on one of the outdoor basketball courts. We set up nets on either end and practiced blocking goals. As lunch time neared we washed up and headed into the cafeteria.

My heart stopped as I took in the site before me. Bella was walking, more like waddling around the table with a set of tongs, plating chicken nuggets. Behind her stood Rose, holding a large tray of nuggets. She hadn't noticed me walk in and she was talking to the girls at the table where they were serving. I stayed back by the door, leaning against the frame.

I tilted my head as I watched her. She was smiling and laughing about something. The look on her face was so genuine. She wasn't thinking about the time, the weather, or plans she had later. She was engrossed in her conversation with the girls. As though they were the most important thing in the world.

I watched as she and Bella finished handing out the food. They took the empty tray back into the kitchen and I followed. Bella saw me enter first and she smiled at me. She nodded her head towards Rose, who was filling the industrial sink with soapy water.

Bella walked to me and put a hand on my arm, squeezing gently. She slipped quietly out of the kitchen as I walked to the other end of the sink. I grabbed a towel for drying.

"What are you doing here Rose?" My question came out more accusatory than intended. She looked over to me with narrowed eyes.

"I am here helping Bella with lunch. The poor girl looked worn out last week and I wanted to help her. Is that a problem?" I shook my head and held my hands up in surrender.

"Not at all. I just didn't expect to see you here." She let out a sigh as she furiously attacked a pot with a scrub brush.

"Of course you didn't Emmett. You would have to have spoken to me this week to invite me. Since you haven't said a word all week I figured you wouldn't expect me here." I could see frustration building on her face. I didn't want this to turn into an argument.

"Listen, I can head out whenever. Can we go talk somewhere after we finish these up?" she nodded without saying a word. After spending all week trying to talk to me, I had a feeling her lack of words in this moment couldn't mean anything good.

RPOV

My decision to spend the morning at the center was not hastily made. Bella had looked so tired by the time Emmett and I left last week. I wanted to lend her a hand. I also wanted to show Emmett that I was in this regardless of his mood swings. His friendship meant a lot to me. I hadn't felt so comfortable around someone in a long time.

I was ready to swing a pan at his head when he asked why I was there. Part of me wanted to tell him to get over himself because I was there for Bella. The other part of me wanted to tell him that I came just so I could patch up whatever was wrong between us. I was tired of talking to myself and of laughing at my own stupid jokes after work each night.

We finished up the dishes in silence. As Emmett went to tell the other workers and kids bye I waved across the room to Bella. She came to meet me as I headed towards the door.

"Looks like things got intense in there." I shook my head. I spent our morning filling her in on Emmett's deterioration over the week.

"It wasn't too bad. We're going to talk when we leave here." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Be patient with him Rose. He deserves a friend like you. He just doesn't realize it." I was thankful for her words. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who saw Emmett as a great guy. If only he would see himself that way.

I went out and waited in my car. After a few minutes Emmett joined me. I started the car and drove towards our side of town. I blasted Aerosmith out of my speakers so that we couldn't talk during the drive. I noticed Emmett raise his eyebrow as we turned into our destination.

"The grocery store?" I shrugged as I cut the engine and got out. I could hear Emmett walking behind me as I walked through the store's door.

"I need groceries and frankly, I am tired of eating eggs at your house every night. So either you can buy some groceries or I will stock your cabinets myself." He chuckled as he reached for a cart at the front of the store.

"But I thought we needed to talk?" He sounded like he was groveling. Maybe he was interested in my friendship as well.

"I can talk and walk. Can't you?" He groaned at my remark and followed behind me with the cart. I walked through produce, stocking up on fruits and veggies.

"Do you like avocados?" He curled his nose up at my question. I grabbed two more and added them to the front basket.

"Rose," His tone sounded serious.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. We'll talk then Emmett." He looked taken aback by my idea of dinner. I didn't comment on his reaction. We walked the perimeter of the store first. I picked out meat, the real kind that is fresh and doesn't live in a can. After grabbing yogurt and cheese I headed to the canned goods.

I looked over the stacks of cans in search of green beans. Something about green beans in a can called to me. I never cared much for fresh ones.

As I reached out for a few cans something caught my eye. I practically doubled over in laughter. Emmett asked me what was so funny. I took deep breaths and held my side as I tried to regain my composure.

"Its. The. Giant. The Jolly Green Giant." I burst into laughter again. Emmett looked more confused than anything. After I calmed down for the second time I explained about the first time I saw him and Angela's nickname for him. His face turned red as he bit back his own laughter.

"Wait. She actually called me the Jolly Green Giant?" He shook his head. "Way to treat the new guy." He couldn't hold back any longer and went into fits of laughter. I am sure that we looked like a pair of escaped mental patients as we stood in the canned goods aisle laughing until we cried.

I waved my hands in front of my face to fan myself as I regained my composure. Emmett mimicked my gesture. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop, you look like a girl." I scrunched my nose up at him as he fanned himself.

"Better a girl than a green giant." As we headed to another aisle I reached over and tentatively took his hand. He looked over at me and pursed his lips together.

"I missed this." He only nodded at my declaration.

***********

RPOV

I started cooking as soon as we put the food away. Emmett suggested dropping my groceries off first but I shot down the idea and stored my cold items in his fridge for now. I knew that he wouldn't sit in the car while I ran my stuff in.

Emmett was taking a shower while I chopped zucchini. I could hear the water running through the wall of the kitchen. My mind wandered briefly at the thought of water running over Emmett's tattoos. Each night after work I helped Emmett apply lotion to his back.

It was amazing that although he didn't want to talk to me he was more than willing to accept my help in caring for a tattoo that he couldn't reach on his own. I had taken my time rubbing in the dye free lotion, making sure that the tattoo was well covered. It looked perfect against his skin and I wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

I shook the thoughts of him from my head. It was senseless to think of him like that. Even with his washboard abs and perfect pecs. I shook my head harder. I was only looking for friendship, not the best body I'd ever seen. Which I think I've found.

I huffed aloud at my wayward thoughts of Emmett and focused on the vegetables for sautéing. So focused in fact that I didn't hear Emmett walk up behind me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and jumped, managing to cut my hand in the process.

"Crap Rose, I am so sorry." Emmett grabbed my hand and stuck it under the faucet, turning on the water. The cut on my hand ran clear after a few moments. Thankfully it didn't look as bad as it felt. Emmett continued to apologize as he held my injured hand. He reached for a clean dish towel and wrapped it around the cut.

I told him repeatedly that I was fine but he insisted on finishing the cutting. We worked in a comfortable silence in his kitchen. I cooked the chicken with my free hand while he tended to the veggies. He pulled plates out of his cabinet after seeing me reach for them. We each fixed a plate of food and sat in our usual spots at the counter.

"This looks great Rose." He nodded towards his plate. Taking a forkful into his mouth he closed his eyes.

"And it tastes amazing." He complimented through his mouthful of food.

"You're an animal." He winked at me as he chewed what was left in his mouth. We bantered back and forth through dinner. As I stood to gather our plates Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"The plates can wait. We need to talk, remember." I wasn't surprised that he could see right through me. Although I knew our talk was needed and unavoidable I was doing my best to prolong it. I nodded at him and followed him to his couch.

As we sat I wondered how I wanted to start our conversation. Should I fly off the handle from the get go and let Emmett know how foolish he is for trying to push me away? Do I want to start off gentler and let him know that I am here for him regardless?

"Rose," Emmett began, starting the conversation for me. "I don't get why you're still hanging around." So he wanted to get straight to the point. I sat up straighter as I began to talk.

"Emmett, I don't get it. Why do you think I wouldn't hang around?" He didn't answer me. He only looked down at his hands. "You have been nicer to me than anyone has been in a long time. I am not easy to get along with. I'm loud and rude and overbearing. You've put up with me, invited me into your home night after night and haven't once tried anything shady. You're just you Emmett. That's why I'm hanging around." He shook his head slowly, still looking down.

I wanted to hit him. Why couldn't he just see that I mean what I say? I put a hand to his cheek and turned his face towards me. His eyes met mine.

"Emmett, you are funny, sweet, caring, all wrapped up into one package," He tried to move his face from my gaze but I held my hand where it was, keeping him in place. "Listen to me Emmett. I am here. I am not leaving. I like being around you. I feel safe around you. You can give me the silent treatment, you can be a brat, but I am not leaving. You deserve that Emmett. You deserve to see that not everyone leaves."

EPOV

Not everyone leaves. That was a truth that I knew nothing about. People left. My dad left, my mama, The Cullens. Hell, even friends from the home when I was a kid. They all left. I had no attachments.

I wanted to pull my eyes from Rose but I was drawn to her. Her eyes widened as she spoke, pleading with me to believe her. I wanted to believe her. If she only knew how badly I wanted to.

"Rose, I want to believe you. But in my reality people do leave. That's just how it is. There is no constant, no certainty." Her eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong Emmett. There is certainty. What about the kids? You're at that center what, seven days a week? When you're with those kids at the center you are their hero. They look up to you." I pulled my face from her touch.

"I am nobody's hero Rose. I meant what I said before, I am poison. What I touch dies. I work with those kids to right wrongs." She shook her head.

"No you work with those kids because you care Emmett. You give a damn about whether or not they have food, whether they are being taken care of at home. That's a hero Emmett. Someone in their corner. That's their hero." I sat in silence, taking in what she was saying.

Rose took my hand in hers. Every time she held my hand it felt so right. My mind wandered back to that day with my mama, wanting to hold her hand. I thought that holding someone's hand would keep you safe. When my hand was joined with Rose's that is how I felt. Safe. And it terrified me.

"Emmett," Rose called my name, pulling my eyes from our hands. "In the kitchen, when I cut my hand you were so concerned about it. I haven't had anyone care about me in so long. Maybe I need you Emmett. Maybe I need your friendship. Can't you just give me that?" Her eyes pleaded with me once again.

I couldn't deny Rose. She needed me. I wanted to be needed. I wanted to be there for her. I nodded my head silently. Without warning she dropped my hand and threw her hands around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her hesitantly. I wanted to do right by Rose, be the friend she wanted me to be.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I rolled out of my bed, dreading the double shift that was awaiting me. It was my usual, morning at The Haven and night shift serving the college crowd dinner and drinks. It wasn't such a big deal. I was used to my schedule by now. However, today would be my first day working night shift without Rose. She had asked for the night off.

When I asked about her plans she was very vague. I wasn't her keeper and it wasn't my business but I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt my feelings a bit to know she couldn't just tell me what she was up to.

Maybe she had a date. Not that it would matter. I would support her as a friend. Since she and I had our talk after dinner I had resolved to be there for her and to be the friend that she wanted. But the thought of her on a date made me uneasy. I don't know why. She was free to date whomever.

I dressed for work as I tried to shake Rose from my thoughts. I took the bus in and worked out in the weight room before starting my daily chores. Today consisted of fixing a leaky sink, mopping the cafeteria, amongst other things. Once the kids arrived from school my day picked up.

I helped them out with their homework. That was a requirement. No playing until schoolwork was done. We wanted all the kids to know that school was important and should be a top priority.

After all their work was done we headed outside for basketball. It was nice to let off some energy with the kids. The rest of the afternoon at the center passed by quickly. I took the bus straight to the restaurant. After changing in the back I clocked in and started my shift.

Working with Angela was a lot different than working with Rose. Angela was perky and chatty, two things that Rose was not. At work Rose was still closed off. It was as though she was two different people. Around me she was open and funny. At work she seemed so guarded and rigid.

Rose was in the back of my mind for my entire shift. I tried to shake my thoughts but I would catch my self wondering what she was doing at that moment. After I clocked out I put my ear buds in and cranked up my music to drown out my thoughts. Halfway though my walk home my efforts became in vain as Aerosmith came on. I don't know what it is with Rose and Aerosmith but that was the only music I'd ever heard her listen to. So naturally when a song of theirs came on my mind went right back to her.

After what seemed like longer than normal I was home. I hadn't taken that walk in a few weeks. Not since the first day Rose insisted on my riding with her. I will be glad to have my truck back. She would never admit it but I know she feels obligated to pick me up. I had gotten so used to her insistence that when I left work I had half expected her to be sitting outside waiting on me even though she was off.

As I pulled my keys out of my pocket and walked up the steps to my door my eye caught sight of something. Sitting on my top step was a little white box. I sat on the step and picked up the small box. I flipped it around in my hands looking for some sort of tag. There was none.

I lifted the lid to find a key. It looked like my truck key. I lifted it from its place in the box and let it dangle from my finger. The street light on the road provided enough light that I could see it was my truck key.

I furrowed my brow as I looked around. What was this? Why was someone giving me my own key and who had it in the first place? I picked up the white box again and noticed that a small note was folded on the inside. I pulled it out and opened it up.

_Emmett,_

_I know that you would never accept my help in fixing your truck so I didn't ask. It should run fine now._

_Rose_

I read over the note again. Rose had spent her day fixing my truck. Why would she waste her day doing that? I picked up the box and its contents and walked over to my truck. Sliding into the driver's seat I put the key into the ignition and turned. The engine roared to life, sounding better than it had in years.

I turned off the truck and stepped back out. I needed to call Rose and thank her. As I made my way into my house and to my phone I realized that I didn't have her number. I didn't know where she lived either so I couldn't drive by to tell her thanks. Frustrated at the fact that I had no way of getting in touch with Rose I grabbed beer and went to fixing some eggs. Eggs that weren't as good as Rose's.

RPOV

I climbed into my tub, letting the warm water envelope me. I had spent my day underneath Emmett's truck. Not that I am complaining. Working on cars is to me what shopping is to other girls. I love it. I barely finished on time, cleaning up my tools and peeling out of his driveway about twenty minutes before he would arrive home.

He should have found his gift by now. I wondered what his reaction would be. I knew that Emmett wasn't one for handouts. It took everything in him not to complain every time I gave him a ride somewhere. Fixing his truck was something that I wanted to do for him. I hoped that he would see that and understand.

I stayed in the tub until the water turned cool. Wrapping a large towel around myself I walked across the hall to my room. I pulled on pajamas and dried my hair with the towel. I sat down on my side of the bed and lay back, thinking of Emmett.

*******

I found myself nervous as I pulled into the restaurant the following evening. I didn't stop by and pick up Emmett, I figured he would want to drive his truck. Looking around I could see that I was right. He truck was parked a few spots down. I got out of my car and walked towards the door.

"Why did you do that?" Emmett's words cut through the air. I turned to see him leaning against his truck. He hadn't been there before. I walked over to him with a nervous smile on my face. His expression was perplexed. When I reached him I took his hand into mine.

"It's what friends do Emmett. I wanted to do that for you." His expression softened as I spoke.

"Rose, I," He hesitated. "You didn't have to," Before he could continue I put a finger to his lips.

"I wanted to. Come on." I pulled him towards work. Halfway across the parking lot he stopped us. I turned to him and found that he was wearing a smile.

"We're both off tomorrow. I'm taking you out for dinner." I shook my head, not wanting him to use that as a payment.

"It's my way of thanking you. Please Rose?" His smile increased and I couldn't help but say yes.

Our shift was busy. I didn't get much time with Emmett, although we traded smiles and glances through the course of the night. I was so relieved that he accepted my gift without much fight.

After I clocked out I waited by the door for him. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to follow him home for our usual after work routine. He didn't need a ride anymore, would he still want to hang around? When he appeared with a smile I set my worries aside. I followed him home and parked in my usual spot.

I threw together sandwiches while he changed. He came out in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey Rose, I realized last night that we never gave each other our numbers. I wanted to call and thank you. I would have driven by but I don't know where you live either. Are you always this elusive?" He took a bit of his sandwich as he smiled. My stomach tightened as I thought about having Emmett at my house. It was just Emmett, I told myself. I jotted down my number and address on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter.

If only Emmett knew what a leap that was for me. He said thanks and finished his sandwich. We finalized our plans for dinner. He was going to pick me up at my house. The thought equally terrified and excited me. We made our way to the couch.

"Let me see your tattoo." I tugged at the hem of his shirt. I wanted to check and make sure it had healed correctly but I would be lying if I said part of me didn't want to just see the words across his well defined back. He turned his back to me as he pulled his shirt up. I ran a hand across the phrase.

"It healed nicely. Looks great." As I pulled my hand away he let his shirt fall back down in place. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"How come I never get to see your tattoo?" I laughed at his question.

"Because I can take care of mine myself." His face contorted into a pout.

"I want to see the finished product. Pretty please?" I let out an exaggerated huff before I stood. I tucked my thumb under the top of my jeans and pulled down, revealing my tattoo. Emmett leaned in closer to look. He slowly brought his hand up and trailed his thumb along the tattoo. A shiver ran through me. He pulled his hand away and looked up at me.

"It looks beautiful Rose. It's perfect."

EPOV

I breezed through my day at The Haven in anticipation of dinner with Rose. I had asked her on a whim. Seeing her face as she told me that she wanted to fix my truck for me had sent a shock wave through my heart.

I've been doing my own thing for so long. This is new to me. Having someone do something for me. And because she wanted to. I almost couldn't wrap my mind around it.

As I drove through town I found myself thinking of Alice. She was always doing little things for me. Whether it was ironing my shirt because she was already ironing hers or helping me with my homework when I hadn't asked for help because she knew I needed it. Alice was the most giving person I had ever met.

Rose was proving to be fit for that category. And like with Alice I wanted to do things in return. I pulled into my drive and headed inside. Earlier today I made reservations at a swanky restaurant uptown. I didn't venture into that part of town much. It was way out of my league. I felt more comfortable with my kids at The Haven than I ever would around the men and women that lived uptown.

Pulling out my black suit I checked it out to see if it needed ironing. Thankfully it was ready to go. I showered quickly and stepped back into my room to get ready. As out of place as I felt in a suit and tie, Rose deserved a special night out. I had the extra money saved that I was going to use on my truck. I may as well use it on the pretty mechanic that fixed my truck.

As I dressed I thought about last night. I hadn't intended on touching her tattoo. I really just wanted to see how it looked. When she revealed it to me I was drawn to it. The design was perfect for her. A rose with hard edges, that summed her up perfectly.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I had to admit that I didn't look to shabby in my suit. I gathered my keys and headed to my truck. I was familiar with the area that Rose lived in. She was only minutes past my house. I could have walked over there last night had I known where she lived.

As I turned on her road I slowed so that I could find her house. The area was nice. It was an older neighborhood, probably filled with retirees. The houses were small yet well kept. I turned into the driveway where I saw Rose's car parked. As I stepped out of my truck I saw that Rose was standing on her porch waiting for me.

She looked amazing in the black dress that she had chosen. I let her know before leaving last night to dress up for dinner.

"Well, well. You clean up nice for a big lug." I feigned offense as I put my hand to my chest. She winked at me as she walked to the passenger side and climbed in. I slid back into my own seat. As I backed out of her drive I stole another look at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself. For an auto mechanic and all." She turned her head towards me as she laughed.

"Hey, listen to that engine purr. I would say that you have one awesome mechanic." I agreed with her. As we drove closer into uptown I saw Rose tilt her head.

"Uptown Emmett?" I took a hand from the steering wheel and ran it along her arm.

"Nothing but the best for the most awesome auto mechanic ever." She smiled but I could see uncertainty cross her face. I pulled into a parking garage and parked on an upper level. As we walked on onto the street I felt Rose's fingers wrap through my own.

I don't know if all friends held hands like this but I love that we do. My relationship with Rose was so natural. I felt like I could be myself around her. No holds barred. She knew my past and amazingly still wanted to hang around. There was no reason left to not be myself around her.

I stopped in front of Giovanni's and let the hostess know my name. As we followed her in I felt Rose's hand tighten around my own. As we were seated Rose looked to me with wide eyes.

"This is too much Emmett." I knew what she meant. She had seen my trailer and my old truck. She knew that I was more of a Chinese take out guy than a fine dining guy. I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of hers.

"No it isn't Rose. I wanted to do this for you. You don't know what it means to me that you fixed my truck." She shook her head modestly and looked down.

"It was nothing Emmett." I lifted her chin with a finger so that her eyes met mine.

"No Rose, it was something. Do you know the last time I got a gift, the last time someone did something for me like that?" I could tell by the look in her eyes that I didn't need to continue. She placed her free hand on the table and traced my hand with her finger.

"You deserve that Emmett. That's why I did that for you."

The rest of our dinner passed with ease. We lightened the conversation to topics like work and The Haven. She asked more about Edward and Bella. I told her that Bella was done at the center for a while. The baby was due soon and Edward had finally insisted that she take it easy. Rose offered to help with lunch on the weekends.

I loved knowing that she was so comfortable there, knowing that she was comfortable in my world even when it wasn't pretty.

After dinner we took our time walking back to the parking garage. We laughed at the stuffy people around us. They all looked in rush to get somewhere. Even late at night when it was time to wind down.

As we passed a small park Rose tugged on my arm. I followed her as she turned to walk into the park. Through the iron gates we found a large fountain and a tree lined walking trail.

We kept a comfortable pace as we walked. She was telling me about a group of friends she used to have that apparently set the bar for stuffy people.

I couldn't picture Rose with a group like that. She seemed so laid back. I watched her face as she talked. She was so animated. Her free hand was waving around and her nose crinkled when she described wearing only "approved" shoes. I wondered what the shoe snobs would have thought about her spending her day under the hood of my truck. She looked at me as I chuckled. I shook my head and she went on.

We made our way all the way around the path and ended up back in front of the iron gate. As she went on about how beautiful the park was I looked into her eyes. I heard what she was saying but all I could think of was how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

*********

We drove in a comfortable silence back to her house. Rose turned the radio on while I drove. Classic rock filtered from the speakers. As I pulled into her driveway she turned her body to me.

"I had a great time tonight Emmett. Thank you." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned her hug before cutting the engine. Her expression stilled as she watched me open my door.

"You don't have to get out Emmett." I shook my head as I walked around to her door.

"Nonsense. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't see you to the door?" I winked at her and she gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I held her door open as she climbed out. I heard her expel a deep breath and thought she muttered something to the effects of "I can do this."

I followed behind her at a distance although she had slipped her hand in mine. I was unsure what caused her change of mood. She fumbled through her bag for her keys.

The next moment went by in a flash. Once second I was holding Rose's hand in my own and then she was gone.

**AN: So, let me know what you think. Be looking for chapter 7, it will be coming shortly. Please feel free to leave reviews. Anonymous comments are accepted, I take all forms of love for Emmett and Rose.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This was a hard chapter to write. Remember that this story is rated M. The flashback in this chapter is very dark. Please skip it if you need to. You will get the gist as the chapter continues. You have been warned. Review and let me know what you think.**

Rose POV

I could hear him still on the other side of my door. Why can't I be normal for once and just open the door?

"Rose, Rose please. Open the door." I had already told him to go away. I wouldn't say another word to him. He would get the hint and leave eventually. I didn't want to hurt him but that is what I do. He'd move on.

He knocked a few more times and then it got quiet. Finally, he had gotten the hint and left. I leaned back against my front door and slid down to the floor. It was still dark in here as I hadn't taken the time to turn on the lights. As tears fell down my face memories from that horrid night came to the surface. I barely heard the sobs coming from my throat as I recalled the reason I could never let him in. This was both my sanctuary and my own hell.

EPOV

I don't know what happened. One minute we were joking around together. We walked from my truck hand in hand. As we reached the porch thunder clapped in the distance. Immediately she froze with her keys in her hand before turning to me and telling me to leave.

Before I could ask what was wrong she was in her house with the door shut behind her. I stood on the porch and knocked her door to no avail. She told me once to go away then she didn't speak again.

Now I am sitting against her door, listening to her sobs coming from the other side. I don't know if she realizes I am still here or not. But there is no way I am leaving her.

I settled against the door and closed my eyes as I listened to her. I would give anything to be beside her right now. I would pull her into my arms and help her get past whatever was wrong. I don't know what happened to make Rose so jaded but I wanted to kill whoever was the cause of it.

********

RPOV

I stretched my arms before I opened my eyes. I was asleep on my couch. Before I could wonder why I ended up on my couch my mind recalled last night. Emmett walking me to my door, me panicking, him leaving. I owed him an apology. Not that I expect him to accept it. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

I made my way into my room and changed into fresh clothes, letting my dress fall to the floor. I felt like Cinderella, with my clock striking midnight. My night with Emmett had been perfect. He was such a wonderful friend. I know that one day he would make someone so happy. Too bad that someone wouldn't be me.

Emmett had been nothing but wonderful to me and he deserved an explanation. I needed to clear the air with him. He didn't deserve for my demons to pull him down. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail then made my way back into the living room. I bent to pick up my keys from their spot on the floor. I put my hand on the knob and turned.

A gasp escaped my lips as Emmett's form fell into my doorway. He shot up, looking around in confusion. I reached out to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Emmett, what are you," My words trailed off as a realization hit me. Emmett was still in his suit. It was wrinkled. I furrowed my brow as I looked him over. Had he been on my porch all night long?

Emmett was returning my look with a worried look of his own. He ran a hand over his face, I assume to wake him up. As he opened his mouth to speak I realized that we were standing in my foyer. My hands began to shake. I took hold of his arm with a shaky grasp and led him onto the porch.

We sat beside one another on the top step. I looked down at my hands nervously. I didn't know what to say to him. I felt bad last night for shutting him out and I felt even worse today knowing that he stayed on my porch. I watched as Emmett brought his hand to mine and intertwined his fingers through mine.

"Rose, I don't know what happened to you but I'm sorry." I looked up at his face. His eyes locked onto mine. Something about Emmett made me feel so calm. I could feel my hands stop shaking. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Emmett brought his free hand to my face and wiped away the lone tear.

"Don't apologize Rose." I shook my head as I looked up at him.

"Emmett, you slept on my porch last night. I can't even let you into my house so that we can talk. Emmett, I am sorry." I heard a sigh escape his lips. He tightened his grip on my hand as he began to talk.

"Rose, I don't care that I slept on your porch last night. I couldn't leave you. I heard you crying. I don't know who hurt you Rose but I am so sorry." He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I fell into his embrace, pressing my face against him. My tears began to fall freely. Emmett held me while I cried, shushing me quietly.

I felt so safe in his arms. Like no one could hurt me. I knew then that Emmett deserved the truth. I sniffed as I stopped crying. My mind filled with images that I had fought so hard to keep at bay.

_Flashback_

_I should have realized that Royce had too much to drink. He was never this dominant. I had foolishly gone along with his little game, allowing him to tie my wrists to my bed post. Now here I am with tears streaming down my face._

_The things he said to me. The filthy things that he wanted to do with me, or rather to me. I have never been scared of Royce before. He had never given me a reason to be scared. Until now._

_He fingered the hem of my skirt before roughly tugging it down past my ankles. He smiled at me as though he was doing me a favor. He frowned at the sight of my tears._

"_What the hell Rosalie? I don't want to see you cry. I just want to give you what you want."_

_He trailed his hands up and down my thigh. He ran his hands up to the hem of my shirt, pulling it swiftly over my head. He leans into my breasts, kissing each one. I tell him no. I beg him to stop. _

_He doesn't stop, instead he trails his kisses down my stomach until he is down by my pelvic bone. I cry out to him as he caresses my inner thigh. I beg him not to rape me._

_He looks up at me with lust in his eyes. With a smile on his face he tells me that it is only rape if there is penetration. I don't know if that is true. I just know that I want him to stop._

_His hand moves upward. He moves his body lower so that his face is between my legs. I sob now, begging him not to. He slaps me hard across my face and tells me to shut up and enjoy what he is giving me. He breathes on me between my legs and I bite my lip to keep from screaming._

_He uses his tongue at my entrance then makes his way to my clit. At his contact my body bucks into him. I hate that my body is betraying me. I am being violated and yet I react as though I want more._

_Royce chuckles into me at my movement. It seems to spur him on. My body is conflicted. As I cry out for him to stop traitorous moans escape my lips. He touches my breasts as he works. I lean into him even though my mind is screaming to pull away. I whisper no over and over as he speeds up. I eventually lose the battle with him and myself, releasing into his touch._

_I sob as he kisses me goodnight and releases my hands. He holds them in his own and tells me to say thank you. His grasp tightens until I say thank you for fear of him snapping my wrists. He lets go. I should attack him. I should make him pay for what he did. I said no. But I do nothing. I was so disgusted with myself for giving him the satisfaction of my orgasm that I only curled into a ball and listened quietly as he let himself out._

As the image of that night played through my head I held onto Emmett tighter. Finally, I took a deep breath and pulled away from him enough that I see his eyes. I began to tell him about my night with Royce. As I finished Emmett's eyes grew wild with fury.

"I'll kill him." His statement was laced with venom. He stood and began to pace the length of my porch. He ran his hands through his hair and muttered to himself. I cried silently as I watched Emmett become enraged.

I knew that he wasn't angry at me but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Emmett was so angry and I hadn't been even been able to control myself with Royce. I turned my back to Emmett as I couldn't look at him anymore. I curled into myself on the stairs and began to cry yet again.

I jumped when I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me. He rocked me as I sobbed. He whispered into my ear.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I am sorry." As he leaned his head against my bare neck I felt his tears on my skin.

EPOV

I woke up on Rose's porch, or rather in her doorway. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I noticed her hands beginning to tremble as she led me back onto the porch. I had never seen Rose so vulnerable. I held her hand then pulled her into my arms. I wasn't sure what was causing her breakdown.

When Rose looked back into my eyes hers were filled with an eerie calm. She looked detached. As she opened her mouth and told me her story my vision turned red. What type of a son a bitch would do that to a woman? I could tell as she spoke that she blamed herself. It sickened me.

I stood and paced to channel my fury. All I could think about was someone hurting Rose. I wanted to find him and kill him. I wanted to torture him so that he knew what he did to Rose. I heard a sob coming from Rose and it pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to her and saw that she was hugging her knees to her chest with her face buried.

My heart broke for her. Without a thought I sat behind her and pulled her into my arms. I shushed her and whispered into her ear. I needed her to calm down. I felt like she was slipping away.

I told her how sorry I was. I told her that I was here. That she was okay. I rocked us back and forth as I told her that I would never let her go. I felt my own tears running down my face. I wanted to take this away from her.

Finally her sobs lessened. I held her against me as she trembled. She brought her hands up to my arms and began to run them up and down. Her touch was cold. I leaned into her ear.

"I should get you inside honey. You're freezing." She shook her head sternly. I could only imagine why she didn't want to go into her house right now. She didn't have on a jacket and her feet were bare. I needed to get her inside somehow.

"Will you let me take you to my place?" She nodded softly. I stood and lifted her into my arms. Instead of fighting me like I would have expected her to she lay her head against my chest as I walked to my truck. I opened the passenger door and slid her in.

The drive to my house was made in silence. Rose looked out the window with a blank stare. It didn't escape my notice how different this drive was from last night. Before we had ridden in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being together. Today was the opposite. The air was thick with tension and the silence felt forced.

I pulled up to my trailer and went around to Rose's side. I picked her up and carried her inside. I passed the living room and went straight to my room. I laid her on my bed and pulled the covers over her. Her eyes were open but she never made a sound. I told her that I would be right back as I headed to the kitchen. I made her a cup of warm tea that she had bought at our trip to the store.

By the time I returned with her tea her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. I sat the tea on my side table and knelt on the floor beside her. Gently I ran my knuckles down her jaw. She sighed against my touch.

********

Rose slept for a few hours. I wanted to stay by her side but I was wary of how she would react to find me there with her. I forced myself into the living room. I stared aimlessly at the television before flipping the power off and going to the kitchen. I knew that when Rose woke up she would be hungry. To my knowledge she hadn't eaten breakfast before coming outside.

I rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. It was a lot easier to navigate when I did my grocery shopping alone. I skipped over the canned corned beef as I smirked at Rose's aversion to processed meat.

I ended up pulling out ingredients for macaroni and cheese, thankful that Esme had insisted on teaching me the basics of cooking. Even I could whip up a dish like mac and cheese. It was the perfect comfort food. And I wanted to offer Rose all the comfort that I could. I boiled water for the noodles then poured them in. I stirred them while they cooked, needing a reason to stay busy. As I drained the noodles in the sink I heard the water in the bathroom running.

I went to work quickly adding ingredients to my noodles before mixing it all together and putting the dish in the oven. I turned around in time to see Rose coming through my bedroom door. Her eyes looked tired, even after the sleep she had just gotten. They were rimmed in red, likely from our time on her porch. She stood in place and looked at me with caution.

Without a second thought I crossed the room to her and pulled her into my arms. I heard her sigh as she fell against me. I ran my fingers through her hair that she had taken down from its ponytail. We stayed that way for a while, just taking each other in. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Thank you Emmett." I furrowed my brow at her words. Before I could ask what she felt she needed to thank me for she continued.

"Thank you for listening Emmett. Thank you for holding me, for making me feel safe." She led me to the couch then curled up into my side as she sat beside me. While we waited on the macaroni to cook she told me about her dad and brother living so far away. I scowled as I thought of Rose living here all alone. She had to men in her life that should have been taking care of her. I felt my rage beginning to grow as I entertained the thought of anyone ever hurting Alice. I would have killed them with my bare hands.

Rose's voice brought me back to the present. Her dad and Jasper might not be here but I was and I would make sure she never hurt like that again.

"Where is he Rose?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"He realized how badly he screwed up. Told me he was sorry and that he'd never bother me again. When he left he took all of our friends with him." I remembered Rose talking last night about the girls she used to hang out with. Then it dawned on me that Royce must have been high class. Someone who would have taken her to a place like Giovanni's every weekend. Regret filled my soul as I thought I had taken her to somewhere that she tried to steer clear of. I began to apologize for taking her uptown when she put a hand to my cheek.

"Emmett, last night was wonderful. Royce could have taken me out a hundred times and it would never amount to being out with you last night. Uptown is his scene, yes. But being there with you made it our place." I leaned into her hand as she talked. I loved the way her touch felt.

"I wouldn't want to be there with anyone less than a friend like you Emmett." I pulled from her touch as the reality of her words hit me. A friend like me. Because that is all that I would ever be.


	8. Chapter 8

RPOV

After the intense day that we shared Emmett tried to insist that I stay at his place. I knew that he was worried about me. He had seen me at my lowest point, he knew my darkest secret. But I am not one to run. I stood my ground and Emmett drove me home.

He walked me up to the front steps and gave me one more hug. He stood and watched as I walked up the steps, onto the porch, and into my door. I felt like a fool once more as I shut the door behind me. What is so hard about saying "Hey Emmett, why don't you come in?" and letting the safest person I know join me for coffee in my own home?

I shuffled around my house cleaning up the small mess that I had been putting off. I was not ready to sleep. Part of me wishes I had stayed with Emmett. Not because of fear but because I enjoyed his company.

I never would have imagined Emmett to be the man that he is. His heart is so big. I thought about him on my porch this morning with his arms around my shoulders, rocking me and whispering into my ear. His words were burned into my mind.

_I will never let you go. _

Being in his arms, even under the circumstances, felt right. I felt like I belonged there. I felt safe. I felt cold now as I stood alone in my house. Deciding to take a shower before bed I walked to my bathroom. Before I opened the door my eyes stopped on the door at the end of the hallway.

My childhood room. I kept that room as my own even after my father moved out. It was my room until the night with Royce. After then I shut the door and never looked back. I cleaned it out and claimed the master bedroom as my own.

With a new resolve to overcome I walked down the hall to the door. I put my hand on the knob, half expecting it to burn in my palm. I turned the knob slowly. As my hand began to tremble I thought about Emmett. His words rang through my mind.

I was okay and he wasn't going to let me go.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I was met with the smell of stale air. I flipped on the light and looked around. It looked the same as I had left it. Bare. The bed sat in the middle of the floor. I had stripped the linens not long after Royce left and thrown them out. The frame and empty mattress seemed to mock me.

I narrowed my eyes with purpose and decided that I would not let this room make a fool of me anymore. I would ask Emmett to go with me to pick out a new guest bed. I would let him help me move it in. I would be okay.

EPOV

I opened the center with one thing on my mind. Rose. She was planning on coming by later to help with lunch. When I dropped her off at her house I told her that she didn't need to feel obligated but she smiled at me and told me again that she wanted to come. If friendship was all that she was offering I would gladly take it if it meant I could always see that smile.

I started my morning routine in the gym. As I used the free weights I recalled my day with Rose. She had been so broken. Yet at the end of the day she held her chin up and walked back into her house. Her resilience amazed me.

I thought of her in my arms. She fit perfectly against me. As thought that was where she was always supposed to be. And she would be, as long as I could help it. I would be there to take care of her and to watch over her.

Instead of running on the treadmill I took to the punching bag. As I let out my aggression towards the bastard that hurt Rose I felt anger flowing through my veins. I thought back to that smile of hers and talked myself down before I let myself go too far. Kids would be showing up soon.

I took a quick shower and began to unlock the equipment cabinets when Edward walked in. He didn't normally arrive so early on the weekend. He motioned for me to join him in his office. I followed him in and sat as he shut the door. He had a solemn look on his face as he took his own seat.

"There's been a threat made that affects the center. Apparently one of the older guys is getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. He broke ties with them and now they've threatened to come after him." I sat forward in my seat. A threat to the center, whether it was made directly or merely affected those who came to the center was serious.

We had children as young as four showing up here as a place of refuge. We had counselors who worked with the kids. There were too many people here for someone to come in and act foolish. I felt my blood pressure rise as Edward continued.

"I've spoken with the police department. They will increase how often they drive by but that is all they can offer. Without a direct threat to us their hands are tied. I called the boy involved and he told me that it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe I am worrying too much about it." Edward's voice drifted off as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. I had never seen him this distressed.

"You're not worrying too much. There are too many people here that count on this place. It's called the Haven for a reason. Maybe you should call him back and ask him not to come around for a while. I know it isn't our thing to turn people away but if keeping him away keeps all the others safe then it is our best bet." Edward visibly calmed as I spoke. He nodded his head.

"You're right. I will call him and tell him that until this is all straightened out he needs to stay away. I can't imagine anyone getting hurt on account of this." I stood to walk out as he reached for the phone.

"Hey Em, be sure and tell Rose thanks for helping out. Bella has been so worried about the kids getting lunch. Rose took a huge weight off her shoulders. The baby will be here soon and she doesn't need to stress about anything." I nodded and smiled at the mention of Rose as I told him that I would let her know.

**************

The weekend passed by in a blur. Rose helped with lunch both days. We worked our usual shifts at the restaurant. I noticed that Rose seemed more like herself with me when we were working. Her guard was slowly slipping and I was thankful. She didn't need to keep it up around me and I was glad to see that she was coming to that conclusion on her own.

With my truck running I didn't really need the job at the restaurant. I just couldn't see spending my evenings alone while Rose was at work. This way I was able to see her and have a little extra pocket change.

Halfway through the week Rose seemed to realize that I didn't have to continue to work there. While we sat on my couch after a shift she turned to look at me.

"Why are you still moonlighting?" I smiled at her term. With us working the night shift it was more of a literal term.

"I, um" I fumbled over my words as I thought of what to tell her. I didn't think it was appropriate to let her know that I was staying solely so that I could see her. "I'm saving the extra money. I've got the routine down, why change now?" I thought I saw her face fall briefly before she smiled at me again.

"Good point." We watched the late show in silence.

As the week continued I felt confidant that The Haven was safe from any incidents. It was business as usual. I helped with homework, played ball, and fixed random stuff. Rose had me asking Edward about Bella each day. Still no change. He told me that she was getting restless sitting at home.

I made a mental note to pass Rose's number to Edward. Bella could probably use the company and I enjoyed the fact that they had seemed to strike up a friendship. Rose needed friends. Real friends, not the sorry excuses that followed Royce.

I know that I would always be there for her but I was only one person and I was a guy. Didn't girls need other girls for girl talk and shopping? The only time we went shopping was when the groceries were running low. I sighed to myself. Even in our friendship I felt as though I wasn't what she needed.

RPOV

I sat down at a table while I helped a little girl cut up her spaghetti. I had noticed her from the kitchen. She was holding back tears and her tiny chin trembled. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that her "sketti" wouldn't stay on her fork. After cutting it up for her and offering her a spoon a smile crept across her face. I sat with her the remainder of lunch. The dishes could wait. There were more important things in life, like this little girl's eyes lighting up as she told me about her new puppy.

Once while she was talking I noticed Emmett standing off to the side with Edward. He was nodding at Edward's words but his eyes were trained on me. When our eyes met his face lit up in a smile before he turned and gave his total attention to Edward.

Edward seemed a lot calmer than he had been earlier in the week. Emmett had mentioned that they were concerned about the security of the center but told me later in the week that things were fine. I know that with the baby on the way Edward had enough on his plate.

Bella had called me a few nights earlier. At first I was surprised that she called me but as we began to talk I found myself glad that she had called. We fell into an easy conversation, much like the ones we had in the center's kitchen.

She told me all about the woes of being nine months pregnant. She asked about the kids at the center. And she asked about Emmett. I could tell that she was trying to be suave in her questioning and didn't have the heart to tell her she was far from it.

I told her that we had grown closer over the past few weeks, leaving out the reasons we had grown closer. I may have shared my secret with Emmett but that didn't mean I was ready to shout it from the roof top.

She told me again how glad she was that I was in his life. She would tell me stories of Emmett in high school. Sometimes it was like listening to stories about a stranger as she talked about his love for football and his carefree nature. Other times I heard my Emmett all through her stories. How he was caring and selfless.

Part of me wished that I had known Emmett back then, when I was so young and carefree myself. I was making strides, leaving the door to the guest room, as I had taken to calling it, open. I hadn't completely let go of my demons. Emmett still had not stepped foot in my house. He never pushed the issue and I was grateful. As much as I wanted to be normal and have him hang out at my place I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I told Emmett my intentions for the bedroom and he told me how proud he was of me. On our next day off we were going to pick out a new bed. Then I would bite the bullet and let him inside. As stubborn as I was I don't think I could haul an old bed set out and a new one in alone.

Emmett walked up beside me as I finished the dishes I was washing. I shook the conversation with Bella and the plan to let Emmett in my home from my mind.

"You were great with Angel. I saw that she was upset but she hasn't really taken to me and I didn't want to make it worse. Thanks." I shrugged my shoulders as I turned off the water.

"It was no biggie. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." He put his arm around my shoulders and walked with me to my car. I loved our casual friendship.

"What's your plan for this afternoon?" I told him about my plan to head to the mall for a new coat. I made gag noises as I mentioned the mall.

"Not a shopper?" I made a face and shook my head.

"Not at all."

"Well, I would tell you that I'm sorry I have to hang behind but I won't lie." I gave him a sarcastic laugh before hitting his arm. I unlocked my door and slid into the driver's seat.

We said our goodbyes and I told him that I would see him at the restaurant tonight. I headed to the mall, taking my time to enjoy some music. Reluctantly I parked in the main lot and forced myself inside.

I watched the people passing me. Couples, families, teenagers. They all looked so happy, thrilled to be walking aimlessly around the mall. I just didn't get it. I must have missed that gene when I was born. I preferred to get in and out.

I was headed towards my fourth store in search of a jacket when something in the store window caught my eye. I knew Emmett wasn't big on getting gifts but this screamed him. I walked into the store and asked a salesperson for assistance. She gladly helped me out and rang me up. As I walked through the mall with Emmett's bag in my hand I smiled.

EPOV

I finished up my shift at the center and was heading to my truck when I heard a crash. I turned around to see a light busted and a basketball bouncing away. I sighed and scolded the boys who were throwing the ball against the building before heading back inside to get a replacement bulb. I rummaged through the supply closet for the outdoor bulbs. I found what I needed and headed back towards the door.

As I got closer to the door I could hear a commotion coming from the parking lot. Voices were yelling at one another and they sounded serious. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward bolt from his office and head out a side door. A crowd of kids were gathering near the front door. I pulled one of the counselors to the side.

"Get them inside. Now." He went to work quickly on my request, pulling in the kids. I pushed through the crowd, telling them to go back inside as I passed. My eyes caught Lewis on the other side of the parking lot. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was arguing with a group of guys I had never seen before. I made my way to them unnoticed, watching their confrontation.

Edward was coming up from behind them, yelling for them to calm down. He reached the group first. I could hear him telling Lewis to leave. He turned to the unknown boys and told them that they needed to leave the property. One spat back at him and said that he would stay for as long as he pleased. Edward held up his hands to try and calm him down.

I watched in horror as the boy in front of him pulled his hand from his jacket. A glint of metal caught my eye. I took off in a sprint as my mind filled with images of a pregnant Bella. I would not let another family be torn apart.

RPOV

I looked at the clock again as I passed the bar. Emmett had not shown up for his shift. I tried calling him but he wasn't home. I wished that he and I had cell phones. There hadn't seemed to be a reason for needing one before. No one ever called me and when I asked Emmett about him having one he said basically the same. But now as my stomach churned in worry I wished that I had a way to reach him.

The minutes crept by before I could leave. When I was finally able to clock out I bolted to my car. I drove straight to his trailer only to find that it was as he had left it. All the lights were off and his truck was still gone.

On my entire drive home I tried to convince myself that he was fine. Maybe he decided he didn't need the server job after all. Maybe he went out to dinner with Edward. My mind filled with possibilities as I thought of the reasons that would keep Emmett from work. I entertained every reason except the one that was in the back of my mind. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise I knew that something was wrong.

I barely put my car in park before hurrying up the stairs and unlocking my door. In the darkness I could see the answering machine light blinking. I let out a sigh of relief. Emmett had tried to call me. He was fine and I was overreacting.

I flipped on the light and walked over to the machine. Before I could press the play button the phone beside me let out a shrill ring. I jumped before picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" I was surprised at how shaky my voice came out. The voice on the other end of the line sounded grim.

"Rose, it's Edward. Something has happened. It's Emmett."


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

I held my tears at bay as I drove across town to the hospital. It would do no one any good for me to wreck because of foolish tears. I did my best not to get worked up. Edward had been vague on the phone, only saying that there was an incident at the center and Emmett was injured.

Before hanging up he told me that he and Bella would be at the hospital. I thought of all the ways Emmett could get hurt at the center. He could fall off of a ladder or he could hurt himself on the gym equipment. But even as I named these things off in my head I knew better. Bella and Edward would not be at the hospital for an everyday accident.

My mind immediately pulled up images of Edward and Emmett talking in the office. Had something happened regarding their earlier concerns? If it had then I knew that the outcome wouldn't be good. I drove faster, praying that a police officer wouldn't pull out of a side road. I may be able to hold my tears back but there is no way that I am stopping until I reach the hospital.

After what felt like an eternity I saw the lights of the hospital. I pulled into the parking deck and found a spot. I ran across the lot to the main entrance. The orderly at the desk looked up Emmett and sent me to the third floor.

I tapped my foot as I rode up the ridiculously slow elevator and wished I had taken the stairs. When the doors open I followed the arrows for the ICU. When I walked through the double doors of the waiting area I was met by Edward. It looked as though he had been pacing.

Bella stood up from a chair where she was sitting and came over to me. Without a word she pulled me into her arms. My dam broke then, tears falling without abandon. Edward put his hand on my back. I pulled from Bella to look at him. Through my tears I asked what happened.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before telling me about the confrontation at the center. He told me how Emmett tackled him out of the way just as shots were fired.

"How is he?" If Emmett pushed Edward out of the way then it was inevitable that he got shot. I could see Emmett taking bullets for Edward. He would do anything to keep from seeing someone he loved get hurt. Edward looked down at his feet as he spoke.

"They won't tell us anything since we're not family. A nurse did let us know that he was out of surgery. She left it at that, I don't even know what the surgery was for." I shook my head as anger grew inside of me. They wouldn't even tell Edward how he was doing.

"Where is he?" Edward pointed towards yet another set of doors. Without another word I turned and walked through the doors. A nurse's station was positioned in front of the door.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here." A nurse stood to stop me. I walked directly to her station and put my hands on the counter.

"I need to see Emmett McCarty." She looked at a large board to her right.

"Are you family ma'am?" I dug my nails into the countertop.

"He has no family ma'am." She shook her head and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed in the ICU." It took all that I had to keep from jumping the counter and running from room to room until I found him. Instead I took a deep breath and looked the nurse square in the eye.

"You don't understand what I am saying. He has no family. None at all. Me and the people in the waiting room, we're all he's got." She shook her head once again.

"I'm sorry. The policy is family only. We cannot release any information," She continued to talk as I walked to my left and opened the half door. She stood in surprise as I walked through to her side of the counter.

"Listen. I will be seeing Emmett McCarty. Either you can take me to him or I will walk up and down this hall until I find him." The nurse grabbed my arm but before I could turn to remove it I felt another hand land on my shoulder. I turned to find a young doctor standing behind me.

"Mrs. Jenkins, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse smirked as she looked from me to the doctor.

"This young lady wants to see a patient but she isn't family." With her tone I half expected her to stick her tongue out at me. The doctor looked at me, apparently wanting to hear my side of the story.

"My friend was brought in this evening. He has no family. I am all he has. I need to see him. Emmett McCarty." The doctor furrowed his brow as I talked and I had a feeling that security would be called soon. I would find Emmett, even if it meant being dragged off by security shortly thereafter.

"Miss," he paused, waiting for my name.

"Hale. Rosalie Hale." He nodded.

"Miss Hale. We just brought Mr. McCarty down from surgery. I've been with him since he was brought in. He was asking for a Rose when he first arrived. I assume that is you?" I nodded as he continued. "If you will follow me I will explain his injuries to you." I looked back at the nurse, resisting the urge to stick my own tongue out. I followed behind the doctor as he led me down the hall. He spoke quietly as he walked.

"Mr. McCarty was brought in with three gun shot wounds. One shot was to the right arm, the bullet shattered a bone. Another shot was to the shoulder, this bullet nicked his brachial artery. The third bullet was a found in his lower back. Other than some discomfort during recovery that bullet did not cause any damage." My mind was swimming with all this information. I would have to process it later. All I could take in at the moment was that Emmett was shot three times. The doctor continued talking as we neared the end of the hall.

"We took Mr. McCarty in for surgery to repair the damage done to his arm. He lost a lot of blood from the artery so we had to give him a transfusion." He stopped in front of a door and I itched to push past him to be with Emmett.

"Miss Hale, Mr. McCarty is resting now. He is still under the influence of the anesthesia. When he comes down, it may still be a while before he is fully awake. The body tends to protect itself during healing from a trauma. You can stay with him but I must ask that you let him rest." I nodded, not sure I could verbalize a response.

"I will be back to check on him shortly. I will give you a few minutes." I thanked him quietly. I put my hand on the door and pushed it open. The lights were low in the room. Besides the methodical humming and beeping of machines it was quiet. I crossed the room to the bed in the center. My breath hitched as I took in the sight before me.

Emmett lay in the bed with a sheet tucked under his arms. His right arm was encased in a white cast that ran from wrist to shoulder. His skin was pale, no doubt from the loss of blood. There was a chair beside the bed. I scooted it closer to his side and lowered myself into it. With a trembling hand I touched his free hand. I half expected him to flip his over and wind his fingers through mine. Instead he continued to lay motionless.

As I grasped his fingers with my own I brought my free hand up to his face. I ran my fingers along his jaw line. His face looked peaceful as he slept. His forehead was free from any worry lines, making him look even younger than he already did. I brought my hand back down and wrapped it around the hand I was holding, encasing his one hand in both of mine. I leaned close to his ear as I spoke to him.

"Emmett, you had me so worried about you." I went on to tell him how worried I had been when he didn't show for his shift. I told him how upset Edward looked in the waiting room. As I brought my hand up to his hairline I brushed my fingers through his hair.

I wanted him to lean into my touch. I wanted him to open his eyes and tell me that he was okay. Instead he continued to lay there motionless. I wanted to crawl up in the bed and curl up into his side like I did when we were on his couch. Unfortunately I didn't think his doctor would appreciate that so I stayed in my spot on my plastic chair.

I silently watched his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Seeing him breathe soothed my nerves. He would be okay. He would get through this and be fine.

A light knock on the door startled me. Emmett's doctor stood there with another nurse.

"Miss Hale, I need to examine Mr. McCarty. If you could step out I will come get you when I am finished." I opened my mouth to protest but he held his hand up and looked at me sympathetically.

"I have blurred the lines of patient confidentiality as much as I can Miss Hale. You can come back as soon as I am finished." I nodded my head as I stood. He had done so much for me, allowing me back and telling me how Emmett was doing. I wanted to do what I could to stay in the doctor's good graces.

I leaned over Emmett and told him that I would be back before making my way out of his door. I walked down the hall and past the nurse's station to the waiting room.

Bella and Edward were sitting together on a small sofa. Edward was leaning over with his head in his hands and Bella was rubbing his back. I walked over to them and sat in a nearby chair. Edward looked up at me. He looked distraught. I reached over and put my hand on his arm.

"He's going to be okay Edward. He was shot three times and had surgery to repair bone in his arm but he will recover and be okay." Bella let out a sigh of relief but Edward just shook his head.

"Still, I should have been able to prevent this. Things like this don't happen at The Haven. And why in the world did he knock me out of the way? Does he have a death wish?" Edward's emotions were teetering between remorse and anger.

"Knowing Emmett he would have jumped in front of you time and again to see you safe. He's lost so many people already. I think he would do anything to keep from losing anyone else. Even if it means risking himself." Edward nodded his head slowly.

"You're right." He ran a hand through his hair before looking me in the eye. "Losing the Cullens almost killed him. It was like he was one person and after the accident that person was just gone." Edward stopped talking and looked away from me. I sat straighter in my seat. I wanted to hear more about Emmett.

"Please go on." Edward looked at his wife and Bella nodded at him with a small smile. He looked back to me.

"In school Emmett was everything. He was the star football player, he was everyone's friend, he got good grades, and he was the class clown. I've never met another person who literally had everything going for them. The Cullens were great to him. The day that they died a piece of Emmett died too. He never came back to school. I went to see him a few times but he mainly kept to himself. The foster family he stayed with tried to reach out to him but he wouldn't have it. He did everything he could to remain disconnected from them."

My head swam as Edward talked. I envisioned the Emmett that he described. He was your everyday all around guy. So different from the self loathing yet selfless paradox of a man that I knew. I didn't know that he never finished school and I never thought about what happened to him after the wreck. He was still a minor so it made sense that he went to another family. My heart broke at the thought of him having to live in someone else's home while mourning the loss of the only family he'd ever known.

"The only times he's ever talked about it, he talked about Alice." Bella let out a deep sigh as I spoke. Edward moved his hand from his knee and took his wife's hand.

"Emmett loved Alice. She was his best friend. The two of them were so close that people mistook them for twins. They could have an entire conversation with just a glance. Alice was one of my closest friends," Bella paused to take a deep breath. "She and I talked about everything. She loved having a big brother and she talked about him all the time. When she was in the hospital, before she died, Emmett never left her side. It was heart wrenching to see." Hearing more about Emmett's bond with his sister brought fresh tears to my eyes.

Before Bella could say any more the double doors swung open and Emmett's doctor walked in. He let me know that I could go back to be with Emmett. I shook his hand as I stood to thank him. Bella and Edward stood as well.

"Rose, we are going to head home for a while. Do you want me to bring you some fresh clothes? I have some that will fit you, I'm sure." I nodded and thanked her for her thoughtfulness. They promised to return in a few hours. I watched as they walked hand in hand out the door that led to the elevators. It seemed as though it was days ago that I had rushed through those doors myself.

I walked through the doors where the doctor had been standing and breezed by the nurse's station without a second glance. As I approached Emmett's door I took a deep breath and willed my shaky hands to still.

I opened the door and crossed the room to be at his side. He still looked the same, peaceful. I took my spot back in my chair.

"I'm back Emmett." I took his hand in mine and laced my fingers through his. "I'm not going anywhere. I hope that you know that. I am here to stay. You're going to get better and everything is going to be fine. You have to get better Em. I miss you already." I laid my arm on the side of his bed and rested my head in the crook of my elbow. I closed my eyes for a moment. It had been a long night and it was beginning to wear on me.

Without realizing it I must have dozed off. I woke up from my impromptu slumber as I felt the bed shift underneath me. I sat up and looked at Emmett. His eyes were still closed and his hand was still in mine. He was moving his head from side to side slowly. A low moan escaped his lips. A monitor that had been keeping a steady beep was now beeping erratically. I worried that his pain medicine was wearing off. I went to pull my hand from his so that I could get a nurse but his fingers tightened around mine. I let out a small gasp as I looked at our hands.

I barely heard my name come from his lips as it was no more than a breathy whisper. I leaned into him, assuring him that I was there. His movements slowed when I spoke. I didn't know what to say to him to continue to calm him so I used my free hand to run my fingers through his hair as I hummed to him. I didn't care what the song was, I just wanted him to hear that I was with him.

The beeping of his heart monitor continued to slow until it resumed a normal rhythm. I sat back down in my seat as I continued to hum. Emmett never loosened his grip on my hand. He could hold my hand for the rest of time as long as he continued to be okay.

I gently lay my head against his should the best that I could from my chair. Before closing my eyes again I heard Emmett begin to mumble.

"Rose, don't go." Again I reassured him that I wasn't going anywhere but he didn't respond. I took that to mean that he was talking through his medicated state and didn't realize it. He went on to whisper my name once more. Before I could respond he spoke again.

"Rose, don't go. I love you."

**AN: I know, how could I hurt Emmett? Don't shoot me. Don't worry, I can't bear to have Emmett out of it for too long. He's too important to Rose for him to be MIA. Let me know what you think. Reviews will get a teaser for next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

There's a dull ache coursing through my arm. I'm not sure what happened but I feel terrible. I think I am asleep but I'm not sure where. I remember being at the center with Rose. Then I remember something happening in the parking lot. I tried to remember more but everything was fuzzy. It was like I was walking around in a haze. Was I dreaming?

Thoughts and images ran through my head. Rose and I were walking down the street in uptown like we did on our date. Wait, was it a date? I pictured her slamming her door in my face and me sleeping on her porch. Then I saw something that I don't remember happening.

Rose and I were standing on my porch and we were talking. She was backing up to get to her car. I was asking her to not to leave. I asked her over and over, don't go. She wasn't stopping. I wanted to reach out and grab her. So I did. I wrapped my fingers through hers and wouldn't let go. I felt like she was pulling away. I couldn't lose her. I didn't want her to leave. So I told her how I really felt. I told her that I loved her.

In the distance I could hear humming. Was a radio on? My heart was racing from my dream but the smooth sound of humming was calming my nerves. I felt my heart rate go back to normal and I let myself fall back into a calm, dreamless sleep.

RPOV

I wasn't sure what to make of Emmett's words. He was under the influence of anesthesia. But he didn't mumble incoherent things. He said my name over and over. Then he had the one slip up of tongue. Surely it was meant in a different context. I don't know what that context would be but it had to be something.

I watched Emmett while he slept. He hadn't spoken in a while and his movements had ceased. His doctor had come back to check on him once. I told him what happened then I stood in the hallway while he examined him. He came out and told me that Emmett was continuing to do well and that he increased his pain medicine. He should be waking up in the next few hours.

I lay my head on my arm while I watched him sleep. He still had a peaceful look to him and I wished that he could always look that way. I didn't want him to feel like he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore. At least not alone because he had me, in whatever context he wanted me.

I hummed to him softly while I tried to rest beside him. I put his words out of my mind. It didn't matter what he said to me. My only concern for the moment was him being okay. I looked at our fingers intertwined together and smiled. Even in his sleep he hadn't let go of my hand while I was with him. It was like he wanted me there with him and it felt nice to be wanted.

Like before, the bed shifting pulled me from my sleep. I sat up from my hunched over position then blinked my eyes a few times to sharpen my vision as I looked up at Emmett. He was stirring around in the bed. A low moan was escaping his lips. I stood and leaned over him. Using the back of my knuckles I ran my hand up and down his jaw line as I shushed him in an attempt to calm him down. His moaning stopped and he slowed the movement of his legs. I called his name and he turned his head towards me. His eyes were still closed but I was sure that he was coming to.

"Emmett, it's okay. I am here with you." I reassured him as he continued to look towards me with his eyes shut. He grip he held on my hand tightened. I watched as his lips parted.

"Rose." I listened as he repeated my name, half waiting to see if he would follow it with anything else again. I watched as he squint his eyes before opening them slightly. He blinked a few times before opening them all the way. I took in the sight of his brown eyes looking back at me and had to fight the urge to just on top of him and smother him with an embrace.

"Rose, what," His face was masked with confusion as he tried to verbalize his question. I ran my hand up through his hair as I talked.

"You're okay Emmett. I was so worried." He shifted to sit up then winced as he looked over at the cast on his arm.

"There was an incident at The Haven." As I spoke his eyes widened. He sat up gingerly this time but frantically looked around the room.

"Edward. Oh no, not Edward." I put my hand on his arm in an effort to calm him.

"Edward is fine Emmett. You knocked him out of the way and were the only one to get hurt." Relief washed over his face. He looked over himself again, taking in the sight of his cast. I found the button on his bed that elevated it and moved it into an upright position. Emmett leaned back against the bed and let out a deep sigh.

"All I could think about was Bella and the baby being all alone." He shook his head as he spoke. He had a faraway look on his face, as though he was recalling what it felt like to be all alone. I tightened my grip on his hand in an attempt to remind him that I was there. He looked down at our hands and held his gaze on our fingers.

"You've been here with me?" He looked up to my eyes with unbelief in his own. I scooted my chair closer to him and placed my free hand on top of our joined fingers.

"Of course I've been here Emmett. I came the second Edward called me. Where else would I be?" A small smile crept across his face and he looked at our hands once again. When he looked back up to me his smile widened and he let out a chuckle.

"I should have known you were here. I thought there was an angel humming to me but I don't know if angels are allowed to hum Aerosmith songs." I laughed at his words, glad to hear Emmett be more like himself.

"As if there was anything else worth humming. I need to get your doctor so he can see that you're awake." He nodded but as I tried to let go of his hand he tightened his grip again and pulled me back to him.

"Thanks Rose." I raised an eyebrow in question. "For staying." I leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek. Didn't he see that I could be nowhere else, that I only wanted to be by his side? Without waiting for his reaction to my gesture I dropped his fingers from my own and headed to the door. I suppose I could have used the nurse call button but I didn't feel like encountering the nurse from last night.

I stepped out into the hallway and found Emmett's doctor looking over a chart near another patient's door. I walked over to him and told him that Emmett was awake. He let me know that he would be in shortly. I thanked him and headed back to Emmett's room.

He was still propped up but had his head back with his eyes closed. I stood in the doorway and looked at him. I could see the subtle changes in his face now that he was awake. Worry lines that seemed to be permanent went across his forehead. What I wouldn't give to take his worries away.

I walked over to his side and took my place in my chair. Emmett opened his eyes and glanced my way. The smile he had earlier was gone. He didn't look mad or in pain. He looked indifferent. Before I could ask about his change in mood the doctor walked in. I stood to leave as he greeted us but Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I pointed to his door.

"I have to wait in the hallway while the doctor examines you." Emmett furrowed his brow and looked from me to the doctor. He shook his head.

"She stays." Without waiting for a response from the doctor he tugged on my wrist so that I was sitting beside him on his bed.

**************

I sat in the driver's seat of my car and let out a sigh. I had been with Emmett for almost 24 hours and as much as I didn't want to leave his side I was exhausted. Edward came to visit and practically shoved me out the door, making me promise to get some rest before coming back. I had looked to Emmett, expecting him to let me stay. Instead he had agreed with Edward. I promised not to be gone long and went to the bedside cabinet to get my purse.

Emmett's belongings had been in there and I slipped his keys into my purse quietly. I know that if I was laid up in the hospital I would not want to wear their trademark backless gowns. Emmett deserved to keep his dignity so I planned to stop by his place and get some of his clothes.

I drove to his trailer in silence. It was nice not to hear the hum and beeps of hospital equipment. I pulled up and parked in my usual spot. Emmett's truck was still at the center but I still didn't feel right taking his spot.

I let myself into his home and reached for the light switch. It looked the same as it had every other time I was there but something felt different. The place wasn't right without Emmett there. I walked straight to his room to gather some clothes.

As I flipped on his light I saw that his sheets were still turned down from the last time he slept in his own bed. I walked over to his nightstand and looked at the pictures sitting beside his clock. The smaller photo was older. It was of a man and a woman standing together on a porch. The man looked so much like Emmett that I knew it must be his father. The build, the hair, both were Emmett's. I noticed that the woman had brown eyes. He had his mother's eyes. The eyes that I looked into today were hers. It saddened me to think that he was forever linked with a woman who cared so little for him.

I sat down on his bed as I took the larger photo in my hands. Inside the frame was a carefree family of four. A blonde man had his arm around a beautiful brunette. They must be Carlisle and Esme. Beside them sat Emmett with a pixie of a girl beside him. Alice. Emmett's arm was draped across her shoulders and he was holding rabbit ears behind her head. Although she was smiling Alice was cutting her eyes at Emmett. The four of them were leaned into one another to fit into the photo.

I lay back onto Emmett's pillow as I continued to stare at their faces. This photo was probably one of their last together, Emmett looked to be in his late teens. A smile lit up his face. My heart ached as I realized that I had never seen him truly smile before. This smile on his face was unadulterated. Not laced with worry or sadness like his smiles now were.

My wet eyes moved to Alice. This was Emmett's sister, the one he loved with all that he was. The one he sat beside in her last days. From the few stories I had heard of Alice I knew that her love for Emmett was fierce. She would have done anything for him. I could only imagine her reaction if she saw Emmett today. Would she recognize him? What would she do for him?

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, brushing away tears that had fallen as I mourned for Emmett's family. I sat the photo back in its place and closed my eyes. I thought about my friendship with Emmett, the things we had been through. I thought of him lying here alone each night with only a memory of a family to keep him company. I thought of what the doctor told him today about having a long road of recovery ahead of him.

He would need physical therapy once the cast came off. That was at least six weeks away. They had repaired the shattered bone with rods and it would need ample time to heal. He was right handed so I could imagine how everyday tasks would prove to be a challenge. Fresh tears fell as I thought of Emmett being alone and trying to take care of himself. As my tears slowed and I felt myself drift to sleep I knew what I needed to do. I knew what Alice would do.

EPOV

Not long after Edward and I sent Rose home for some sleep I did the same for Edward. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He apologized profusely for what happened and I told him repeatedly that there was nothing he could have done.

Truth be told I was glad that I had taken his place and I would have done it a thousand times over. Bella was going to have his baby and there was no way I would let them go through life without Edward. If my outcome would have been different it would not have been the end of the world. There was no one to miss me and nothing for me to live for.

Rose.

As her named came to mind I regretted my last thought. She would have mourned for me I am sure. We have become so close. When I woke up and found her holding my hand my heart swelled. The relief in her eyes as she looked into mine was immense. She had been so concerned for me.

I could not believe that she had been by my side the entire time. I couldn't wrap my mind around her wanting to be there for me. Being cared for was almost foreign to me. It was as though she felt the same way about me that I felt for her. I was in love with her. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her, my skin sparked at her touch. I didn't want to be without her. But she needed stable, true, pure love. Not the kind of love that was offered by someone as broken as me.

A nurse came in and gave me pain medicine just as my arm began to ache. I drifted into dreamless sleep shortly thereafter.

I awoke to humming and a soft touch to the side of my face. It was like déjà vu. I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Rose standing beside me. She smiled as her eyes met mine.

"Good morning." I returned her greeting with a gravelly voice. Without a word she reached over to the table and poured me a cup of water. I moved the bed into an upright position and reached out for the cup.

"Thanks Rose." I drank down the water greedily, enjoying the cool liquid as it ran down my throat. I looked back to Rose and wasn't sure how to read the annoyed expression on her face.

"Why didn't Edward stay with you?" She went to sit in the chair but I patted the spot on the bed beside me. She sat down at my side and crossed her legs in front of her.

"He needed to get home to Bella. Besides, it didn't feel the same when he rubbed my face." She shook her head, not satisfied with me cracking a joke. She reached for my hand and wrapped her fingers around mine.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I would have come right back." She sat back and lay gently against my shoulder. I couldn't deny that it was nice to have her with me. It felt right to have her nuzzled against me like she had so many times before. I moved my head so that it lay atop hers.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. She held my hand in hers and traced our fingers with her free hand. I heard her let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Rose?" I could feel her shake her head against my shoulder.

"Nothing." I lifted my head and turned to look at her. She returned my gaze with a look that was almost timid. That was a new look for Rose.

"Really Em, nothing is wrong. I'm just glad that you are okay. I was so scared." I nodded and placed my head back where it had been. I closed my eyes and thought about her words. Her sigh. Her concern. Before I could dwell on it she sat up.

"I went by your house and got some clothes for you." I asked her how she got in then burst into laughter when she sheepishly pulled my keys from her pocket.

"You're just a regular klepto huh? You've gotten a hold of my keys twice now. Anything else of mine you've cased?" I could have sworn I saw her smirk before her face went deadpan and she shook her head.

I flipped on the television and we watched a mindless sitcom while we waited on the doctor to do his rounds. Halfway into our show the doctor came walking in.

"Good morning Mr. McCarty. Your vitals look great this morning. I don't see a reason for keeping you around here. There's no sign of infection in any of your wounds and your arm should heal nicely under the cast. I am going to sign off on you being released this afternoon." I pumped my good fist in the air, almost knocking Rose off the bed in the process. We were both laughing as he came around to shake my hand.

"I want to see you in my office in the next few days for a check up. Until then take it easy. And keep your girlfriend around. It isn't often that I see someone with her caliber of dedication." As he turned to talk out I felt my face flush. I didn't have to look at Rose to know she had the same reaction.

She turned and stood from the bed. I was worried that she would hit the door running after the doctor's misconception of us. Instead she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Unless you want to start a fashion trend by wearing that gown of yours home why don't you let me help you into some clothes?" I nodded and pulled the covers back. I had gotten up with the help of a nurse last night to use the bathroom and it was not a pleasant experience. The wound on my back was in the perfect position to feel every step I took. Last night it pulled with each movement and throbbed afterward. I let out a shaky breath thinking about it. As if she could read my mind Rose put her hand on my arm.

"I'll help you."

************

Twenty minutes later I was back in my bed, exhausted from changing clothes. Who knew that putting on pajamas could take so much out of you?

Rose had helped me over to the bathroom and waited outside the door while I used the bathroom and freshened up at the sink. I gingerly slipped on the cotton pants she brought before opening the door. Rose helped me maneuver into a wife beater before ushering me back to bed.

I had just closed my eyes for a nap when I felt Rose join me on the bed.

"Hey Em," I opened my eyes and looked over at her. She smiled at me nervously. Nervous was another new one for Rose. "I don't want you to stay home alone. You're coming to stay with me." I can only imagine the expression on my face. Rose's face still showed a hint of nervousness but was masked with her usual "not taking no for an answer" look.

"Rose, I couldn't do that to you," Her eyebrow raised as I talked. "I would just be putting you out and making you uncomfortable." She held her hand up to stop me.

"Don't tell me what you think I am going to feel Emmett. You cannot go home alone. Not happening. You are coming home with me." I sighed, knowing that I would never win an argument with her.

"Just tell me this Rose, are you sure? I mean, I haven't even been in your house before." She nodded without a second thought. It looked like I would be moving in with Rose, at least for now. I returned her nod and she smiled. We settled back into our usual position and just before I felt myself drift off for a nap I felt fingers wrap around my own.

**AN: See, he'll be okay. How do you think the roomate situation is going to work out? Reviews are fuel to my fire. I'll give you a teaser in return. **


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I felt every bump in the road on the drive to Rose's home. She apologized profusely each time I let out a hiss. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the headrest, telling her through gritted teeth to stop apologizing.

When I had been allowed to leave the hospital Rose pulled up to the front in her little red car. I caught her stifling a giggle as I did my best to cram into her tiny car with my giant cast. I giggled along with her, until she hit the first speed bump in the parking lot. Since then I have done all that I can to keep from crying.

After what felt like the longest trip ever Rose was pulling into her driveway. I let out a sigh of relief when she put the car in park. She turned again to look at me. Her face was filled with worry.

"I am sorry Emmett," I raised my hand to quiet her.

"It is okay. You didn't put the holes in the road, you only drove over them." I shot her a smile to show her that it was really okay. She rolled her eyes as she got out of her side. I watched her walk around and open my door. Amazingly I was packed in tight enough that I didn't just fall out when she pulled on my handle. She held her hand out and I graciously took it with my left hand.

She braced herself as I pulled myself up, grimacing as the wound in my back tugged and pulled. She never let go of my hand as she shut the door behind me. With her keys in hand she walked at a snail's pace with me as we headed to her front door.

Each step felt like fire up my back so I tried shuffling my feet like an elderly man would. It worked and the pain lessened. Finally we were in front of her door. I let go of Rose and watched her hands as she inserted the key into the lock. They were steady. Not shaking like they had been last time she tried to let me into her home.

Rose looked up at me and smiled as the lock clicked. I put my hand on her back and she tipped her head to me.

"Welcome home Emmett." She pushed the door open and I waited, half expecting her to shove me out of the way and slam the door in my face. Instead she stepped across the threshold and held out her hand. It was still steady.

I knew that Rose had been working on coming to terms with her demons but I did not expect her to have such a new resolve. With pride in my eyes I took her hand in my own and shuffled through her entryway.

"I thought you might want to set up on the couch so I brought pillows out for you." She started to lead me towards the couch but I stood in place.

"What do you say to giving me the grand tour first? Once I park it on that couch I don't think I will be getting up for a while." She nodded her head and led me towards the hallway. She gestured to the kitchen as we walked past. She pointed out a small guest bathroom in the hallway. We stopped in front of a bedroom door.

"This is my room. There's a master bath attached. I won't take you back there, too much walking for you." I looked around her room and took in the feminine décor. The color palate was soft browns and blues. It was beautiful and I told her so. I let out a chuckle as I looked at the decorative portraits hanging around the room.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head as I gestured to her walls with our joined hands.

"I expected framed issues of Car and Driver or Auto Trader or something." She playfully punched me in the ribs, thankfully on my good side. She turned her light off and we moved down the hall to stand in front of a closed door.

I felt Rose's fingers tighten around mine slightly as her hand reached out to turn the knob. I watched as her previously steady hand began to tremble slightly. I tightened my own grip around her fingers as reassurance. This must be her old room.

With a deep breath she pushed open the door and shot me a timid smile.

"I set this room up for you. I hope you like it." As she flipped on the light I scanned the room warily. I half expected it to look like a dungeon, evil, like what had taken place in here. Instead, my breath caught in my throat as my eyes landed across the room. What had she done?

I stood in the frame of the door with my fingers intertwined with hers as I took in the room she had set up for me. The bed was made with a navy blue comforter. My navy blue comforter. From my house. My pillows were propped against the bed frame.

"I wanted you to feel at home here. When I have to stay somewhere else I prefer to have my own stuff with me. I thought you might too." I heard her talking but I couldn't reply. My eyes were locked in on the nightstand. Standing there like they belonged were my photos. My family.

I kept my grip on her hand as I walked slowly to the bed. I sat down gingerly and felt the bed shift as she sat beside me. I stared at the photos beside me.

"I thought you would like having your things. If you don't want your stuff here I can take it back to your place," She trailed off and I snapped my head to look at her. She was looking down at her lap. My lack of response must have given the impression that she did something wrong.

"Rose, I don't even know what to say," I shook my head at her as she looked me in the eye. "Thank you." A smile formed across her face.

"I hoped you would like it. I was worried you would get mad because I messed with your stuff." I shook my head again, this time to let her know she was wrong.

"I love it. I can't believe you took time to do this for me. And, in here." I looked at her pointedly, knowing how much it must have taken for her to get past her fears and set up this room for me. Her smile widened.

"That was in the past. This is now. And I would do no less for you Emmett. I lo-, I love being able to take care of you." I noticed her break away from my eyes as she stumbled through her words. I followed her gaze to our hands. She ran her thumb across the top of my hand and I closed my eyes, taking in the relaxation that came with her touch.

Her rhythmic touch relaxed me and made me realize just how worn out I was. I had been on my feet or in her car since we left the hospital. I shifted my body around so that I was leaning against the bed frame and my pillows.

Rose shot her eyes back up to look into mine. She grimaced as she took me in.

"Oh Emmett, you must be exhausted. I wasn't even thinking. Let me get your pain medicine and I will help you get comfortable." I nodded and closed my eyes once again as I felt her get up from the bed. Reluctantly I let go of her hand as she walked out of the room.

RPOV

I fumbled through my purse as I shook my head in frustration. I had almost slipped up. I didn't intend to tell Emmett that I loved him, yet it almost slipped out of my mouth when we were talking. I did love him. I knew that without a doubt the moment I thought I could have lost him.

This was not the time to tell him. I wasn't sure if there would ever be a time to tell him. But I was absolutely sure that this wasn't the time. He would think I had gone Kathy Bates on him, trapping him in my house under the guise of wanting to take care of him. I shook my head again at my foolishness.

After pulling out his bottle of pain medication and pouring him a glass of water I headed back to his room. He was still propped up against the headboard. His head was slumped forward. He had fallen asleep. I walked to his side and sat the pills and cup down on the nightstand. I sat beside him and put my hand on his arm.

"Emmett, I brought your medicine." He grunted at me without opening his eyes. I shook his arm gently. "Come on, at least lay down and get under the covers." He grunted again then shifted so that I could pull the blankets out from under him. I pulled them down and watched as he carefully moved down the mattress. I pulled the covers back up over him then sat beside him.

"I have to work tonight. Angela has been covering my shifts but she is working her own shift tonight. I'm going to make you something to eat then I have to go. Make sure you take your pain medicine, okay?" He nodded and mumbled thanks. I ran my hand through his hair before standing up.

I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out the stuff to make him a sandwich. I wanted to make him something that was okay to sit out for a while in case he didn't wake up to eat it any time soon. I fixed his sandwich and took it back to the bedroom. As I walked through the door I smiled at the sight of Emmett.

He was burrowed under the covers and seemed to be in a deep sleep. I know that he had a hard time resting in the small hospital bed so I was glad to see him rest comfortably. I sat his plate down on the table and opened the pill bottle, placing a pill on the plate beside his sandwich. I imagine that him opening the bottle himself would prove to be a challenge.

I sat the bottle back in its place and moved closer to Emmett. I ran my hand over his cheek and felt him nuzzle against it. I sat beside him, taking a moment to just be with him. When I asked him to come and stay with me I worried what his reaction would be. He had been on his own for so long I wasn't sure he'd accept. So I didn't really give him an option.

There was no way I would let him stay at his trailer alone. My plan B had been to pack up some stuff and move in with him. I may have ended up on his couch but at least I would have been there to take care of him. It was easier this way. I had the extra bedroom and it needed a new purpose. Emmett brought new life to this room. What I told him was true, the past was just that.

I gently took my hand from his face and stood so I could get ready for work. I leaned over him once more and kissed his cheek.

*********

My shift at the restaurant was the same as usual, only a little more boring since Emmett wasn't there. I knew that I had to get used to that. It would be a long time before he returned, if he ever returned at all. I thanked Angela profusely for helping me out and she insisted that it was the least she could do for me and my giant. I laughed at her reference before thanking her again.

I hurried home after closing to be with Emmett. I was aggravated that I would have to head straight to the shower when I got there. While we were doing prep for the next shift one of the newer waiters tripped and spilled his mega sized soda all over me. I felt and looked liek a sticky mess.

I quietly walked through the door, noticing that the house was dark. Emmett must have fallen back asleep. I couldn't blame him, it was late and he had been through a lot in the past few days. I tiptoed to my room and shed my uniform as I crossed the floor to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and climbed into the stall.

I rushed through the shower, anxious to check on Emmett. I finished up in the shower then slipped on pajama pants and a cami top. I towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth before making my way back down the hall.

The door was still open so I walked straight in. The room was black with only the light of the moon filtering through the window. I looked over to Emmett and saw that he was still in the same position I left him in. It wasn't as though he had many options in position with the massive cast on his arm.

I didn't want to bother him so I quietly left the room, pulling the door almost closed and made my way into the kitchen. I pulled out the fixings for a sandwich once again and made myself one. I stood at the counter and ate it, washing it down with a glass of water. I cleaned up my mess then headed to my room. I was worn out from the past few days. I lay down in my bed, sighing as I snuggled underneath my own blankets. I closed my eyes, thankful to be in my own bed.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when I was awakened by a voice. My heart lurched in fear before I remembered that Emmett was here. I sat up and listened. It was Emmett talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I stood from my bed and went to his room.

I pushed his door open and made my way to his bed. He was still asleep but I could see that his face was twisted in pain.

"Carlisle? Carlisle?" My heart broke as I heard him call out for his father. His voice sounded different, it came out almost as a whimper. He shook his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I couldn't take watching him hurt anymore. I sat beside him and ran my knuckles across his jawline. He felt warm to my touch.

"Emmett, wake up." He anguish remained on his face as he continued to apologize to Carlisle. I ran my hand up through his hair. His hair was wet from sweat. I ran my hand back down his face and took time to feel just how warm he was.

"Emmett, you have to wake up. You're dreaming." My voice grew louder as my worry increased. I looked to my side and saw that his sandwich was untouched on his plate. The white pill I left for him was still sitting there as well. I looked at the clock to see that it was after three in the morning. It had been over eighteen hours since his last dose. No wonder he was burning up, the pain had to be excruciating.

I looked back to Emmett only to find the same look on his face. He was muttering something about Esme now. I couldn't make out his words as his whimper had died down to nothing. I brought my face closer to his.

"Emmett. Wake. up." I shook his shoulder cautiously, worried that I would cause him more pain. He stopped talking but the pained expression on his face worsened.

"Rose?" I ran my hand across his cheek again. He still felt hot.

"Emmett, you need to sit up and take your medicine." He barely opened his eyes to look at me.

"It hurts Rose." His words were like a knife to my heart. I should have made him take his medicine before I left. I ran my fingers across his forehead.

"I know Emmett. I'm sorry. You have to take your medicine so it will go away." He stared at me before using his good hand to try an prop himself up. I moved so that I could put my arm around his back to help ease him up. He hissed in pain at the movement.I felt him sway beneath my touch.

"I'm going to be sick Rose." I reached down and grabbed the wastebasket beside the nightstand, barely getting it to him in time. I kept my hand on his back to steady him. When he was finished he looked at me apologetically. I rubbed circles on his back as I shushed him.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." I felt him lean into me, his head resting on my shoulder. I felt terrible knowing that he was in so much pain that it was making him sick.

"Do you think you can keep your medicine down?" I felt him nod. I used my free hand to grab his pill. I handed it to him then picked up the glass of water. I brought the straw to his lips and he took the pill, washing it down with a gulp.

"Thanks." His voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I should have made you take your medicine." I felt him shake his head on my shoulder.

"I'm a grown man Rose. It is my fault. I should have taken it when you brought it in. Don't blame yourself. I'll be fine as soon as it kicks in." I nodded although I didn't necessarily believe him. I brought him here so that I could take care of him and so far I was doing a lousy job.

I kept my arm around his back as he leaned on me. As we sat there I could feel him relax against me, his medicine apparently kicking in. I brought my free hand up to his hair, running my fingers through it again. He still felt a little warm and his hair felt sticky from the sweat.

"Emmett, maybe you should go take a bath. The water could help cool you down some." He sat up from my shoulder.

"You trying to say I stink?" He scrunched his nose up at me and I laughed, loving the fact that he was feeling well enough to joke. I held my fingers up in a pinch gesture, indicating that I thought he stunk just a little. He laughed and shook his head.

"A bath would feel pretty good. Washing up at the sink just isn't the same. Although, bathing with this bad boy is going to be interesting" He held up his casted arm.

"I'll help you." I bit my lower lip, waiting for him to laugh and pass up my offer. Instead he just looked at me.

"You sure?" I nodded.

**AN: So...... what do you think about the upcoming bath scene? I'm no doctor but I doubt it is good to soak a gunshot wound in a bath. However, I am a fan fiction author and in my world it is perfectly safe. Rose and Emmett need the bath scene. And don't expect a lemon, as a friend told me "this isn't a lemonade stand". These two have a lot to work through, they can't just jump right in the sack. Sorry. But trust me, their relationship is about to take a turn. Reviews get a teaser.... Emmett and Rose need some love!**


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

I helped Emmett out of the bed. He groaned as he stood to his feet. I stayed close, allowing him to lean against me for support. We walked slowly into the hallway. As I turned towards my door I felt Emmett's eyes questioning me.

"The guest bath just has a stand up shower." I explained as I led him through my room. We walked around my unmade bed and I had to stifle a yawn. When we reached the bathroom door I flipped on the light.

"Rose, wow, that's awesome." Emmett was staring at the claw foot tub that sat in the middle of my bathroom.

"My dad remodeled this bathroom for my mom when they bought this house. I've always loved this tub. It's my favorite thing in the whole house." He nodded.

"I can see why." I led Emmett closer to the tub. As we reached its side the reality of what I had offered hit me. I was going to help Emmett take a bath. Meaning I was going to have to help him get undressed. And see him naked. I tried not to think about Emmett naked as I bent down to turn on the water.

As if he could read my mind Emmett touched my shoulder while I was adjusting the temperature of the water.

"If you can help me with my shirt I think I can get the rest." I nodded, trying not to look as nervous as I felt. I stood and helped him pull his shirt over his head and around his cast. Now what?

"If you think you'll be okay getting in by yourself I will go get some fresh clothes for you. I brought over a stack of your stuff." He told me that he thought he'd be fine so I turned to leave. I made my way back to his room and looked through the stack of his clothes for another wife beater and a pair of sweats. I took my time in heading back to the bathroom. I wanted to give him ample time to get in.

As I entered that bathroom I could see Emmett sitting awkwardly in the tub. He looked up at me with an agitated frown.

"How am I supposed to keep this thing dry? It weighs a ton; I can't just sit here and hold it up." He looked so frustrated that in that moment I forgot about my worries of seeing him naked. I walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a large towel. I refolded it as I walked to Emmett's side. I knelt down beside him and placed the towel on the side of the tub then gently guided his arm down so that it was resting on the side.

"There. As long as you don't splash around that should be fine." He leaned back against the back of the tub. Tipping his head back and closing his eyes he seemed to relax.

"Thanks Rose. That feels better." I stood and made my way back towards the door. Emmett's head shot up.

"Where are you going?" What?

"I was going to give you a little privacy." He looked at me and gave me a half smile. He seemed nervous. Was I making him uncomfortable?

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed." I shrugged my shoulders, thinking what the hell? If he wanted me to stay then I could stay. I mean, we are both adults here. So he's taking a bath. Naked. Big deal, right? I moved back over to him and sat Indian style just far enough away that I couldn't peer into the tub. He leaned back again and closed his eyes.

"Thanks." I don't know what he was thanking me for but I told him no problem.

EPOV

Here I am. Naked. In Rose's bathtub. With her sitting right beside me.

I really needed this bath. My days in the hospital left me feeling grimy. Never mind it is the middle of the night. I wasn't sleeping good anyway. My wounds hurt like hell and I was having one of my dreams. A bath was a welcome distraction.

When Rose suggested a bath then offered to help me I wasn't about to say no. I wanted her with me. Shoot, I wouldn't mind her in the tub with me. But I wasn't about to entertain that idea. She would think I was a lunatic and kick me out of here on my crippled tail.

While we were walking in here it dawned on me that I would be naked in front of her. That was great. Would it be appropriate to tell her that it's only fair if she's naked too? Yeah, I didn't think so either. So I sucked it up and prepared to drop trou in front of my best friend, who I happened to be in love with.

Thankfully Rose is awesome and must have sensed my nervousness. She left me to myself while she went to get me some clothes. I moved faster than I probably should have to get undressed and into the tub. Climbing in proved to be interesting and sitting back while holding up this giant cast seemed impossible.

Now that I was in a comfortable position I had my eyes closed, taking a moment to relax. That and I wasn't sure what to say to Rose as she sat by. I just knew I didn't want her to leave, which is why I stopped her in the first place.

"Hey Em," I opened my eyes and turned to see Rose fiddling with the drawstring of her pajama pants as she spoke. She looked up at me. "When I came in to check on you, you were talking in your sleep." Damn, my dream. I don't know what I said. I waited on her to continue.

"You sounded really upset. Were you dreaming?" I nodded once in response. She got quiet; I assume waiting on an explanation. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her about the dreams that haunted my sleep. She dropped her gaze back to her drawstring.

"Do you get them often?" I nodded again. I don't know if she saw my reply because she never looked up.

"I'm sorry." I barely heard her whispered response. Suddenly feeling exposed I didn't want to be sitting here anymore. I leaned up to reach the soap that was sitting on the shelf at the end of the tub. I moved too fast and felt fire shoot up my back.

"Here, let me. Sit back." Rose's hand was on my shoulder and she was guiding me back to my place. I watched as she reached for the soap and the washcloth. Without looking away from my face she dipped the cloth in the water and lathered it with the soap. I felt a scowl on my face but I was so aggravated that I couldn't even reach the soap that I couldn't wipe it from my face.

"May I?" She held the cloth close to my bicep, her words coming out as a whisper once again. I looked into her eyes and couldn't decipher what she was thinking as I nodded. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt her touch on my arm and it sent a shiver down my spine.

I was conflicted with emotion. Her touch felt wonderful. I took in every movement as she moved across my chest. But part of me felt shameful. Here I was, practically unable to take care of myself. Needing her help. I have never been one to need anybody.

I sat silent as she washed my entire body. She was silent as well. The silence was surprisingly comforting.

RPOV

I wondered if Emmett could feel my hand shake as I brought the washcloth to his skin. I had asked him too many questions, obviously upsetting him. He had reached for the soap too quickly, once again hissing in pain. So I did what I could to help him. To take care of him.

I ran my hand across his chest then helped him sit up enough that I could reach his back. I washed the rest of him quickly. He kept his eyes closed the entire time so I wasn't sure what to think. Was he mad at me? Embarrassed that I offered to do this?

I wanted to wash his hair but didn't want to startle him since he wouldn't see the water coming.

"Emmett?" I barely whispered. When he opened his eyes to look at me I still couldn't read him. I didn't see anger there but something was off. I held up the cup that I had reached for.

"I was going to wash your hair." He nodded again and went to close his eyes. I used my free hand to touch his cheek.

"Don't." He stared into my eyes and furrowed his brow. "I like your eyes." I felt a blush creep up my face as I spoke. I turned and reached for the shampoo. When I turned back to him he was still looking at me. This time he brought his hand to my face.

"I like yours too Rose." I moved closer, following his hand as it drew me to him. I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face. He stroked his thumb across my jaw line. I leaned in closer, needing to be as close to him as I could be at that moment. He sat up gingerly and leaned closer to me.

I felt his lips brush across mine. My heart stopped. Emmett was kissing me. I closed my eyes and felt his mouth linger on mine. I took his bottom lip in mine, following his lead. My free hand went up to his neck, my fingers brushing through his hair.

He pulled away first. I didn't open my eyes for fear of his reaction.

"Rose?" I opened my eyes just to see Emmett smiling slightly at me. I tilted my head in question.

"You were going to wash my hair?" I nodded and reached again for the shampoo.

EPOV

As I felt the water run down my hair I thought back to the moment before. I hadn't planned on kissing Rose but when she touched my cheek like she did and told me that she liked my eyes it felt right. It felt even more right after I kissed her. I held my breath as my lips touched hers, hoping that she wasn't about to slap me. I felt her take my lip into hers and knew that it must have felt right to her as well.

After the kiss I broke the potential tension by reminding her to wash my hair. I thought that was a safe bet but I was mistaken. Her fingers running through my hair felt so good. The entire bath had a sensual air to it. Her hand had run across every part of me. She looked past my insecurity when I could not and took care of me in the gentlest form.

She let me know that she was done with my hair and I looked into her eyes once again. She was biting her bottom lip, that was unusual for her. I wondered what made her uneasy then I thought about it. I was going to have to stand up, still naked, to get out of this tub. And there was no way that I could get out of here without her help.

I groaned and gave her a sheepish smile. She released her lip and returned my smile. I had a feeling she knew exactly what I was groaning about.

"I won't look." Her eyes darted from mine. Before I could say anything else she stood and went to pull a towel from the linen closet. Walking back over to me she held the towel open.

"I'll close my eyes and you can use my arms as leverage to get out." I felt like we were teenagers, acting so silly over nudity but I didn't care. I was as uncomfortable as she was so I just nodded, letting her know that her plan was fine. She turned her head away from me so I put my free hand on the side of the tub. I carefully pulled up onto my knees then grabbed a hold of her wrist. She stood firm so that I would not pull her down.

As I came to my feet I took the towel from her hand, wrapping it around my waist.

"I got it. Thanks." She cautiously looked my way then smiled when she saw I was covered up. She took my hand and helped me step out of the tub. I winced as I brought myself over the side of the tub, taking a moment to collect myself after I was completely out.

Rose led me to the counter where she had placed my clothes. She turned again and I smiled at the back of her head. I carefully slipped on the clothes that she brought, hanging the pants low on my hips so that they didn't touch my wound. When I told her I was good she turned and helped me with my shirt.

"You hungry?" I shook my head at her question. Even though I had not eaten since leaving the hospital I was too tired to think about food. She took my hand in hers and we made our way back to my room. Rose matched my shuffle step for step, taking care in not pulling me along.

She led me over to the bed and I sat down where I had slept. I didn't let go of her hand so she stood there beside me, apparently unsure of what to do next. I tugged on her hand to bring her down beside me. She sat and I shifted so that I was facing her. The light was still off in my room but there was still some moonlight coming through the window.

I couldn't quite make out the look on her face. I studied what I could make out of her as the shadows of the night danced across her features.

At the same time that I worked up the courage to say her name she said mine as well. We both laughed but it was an awkward sort of laugh. I knew for sure that I didn't want any awkwardness between us. I wanted us to always have the ease that we did.

She nodded towards me, silently asking me to continue. I shook my head, telling her ladies first. I could see her rolling her eyes in the darkness.

"Emmett, I, well, I wanted to, um," Rose had never stumbled over her words before and it was disconcerting. I let go of her hand and brought mine to her face. She stopped talking and looked into my eyes.

"Rose, you don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you like that." I watched her reaction. A chuckle escaped her lips. She brought her hand to my arm. I waited on her reply but instead she leaned into me until our lips met once again.

I breathed her in as we shared another kiss. My heart was pounding. There had been a chance that she would reject me, that the first kiss was a fluke. But she chose to kiss me this time. Meaning just maybe she felt the same way that I did.

She pulled away so I let my hand fall from her face. Her fingers were brushing through my hair again. I would have to make sure she knew how much a liked that. I tilted my head into her touch.

"I should let you get some sleep." I felt her hand leaving my hair and wanted to cry out. I didn't want her to leave my side. Ever. So I shook my head against her lingering fingers. I brought my eyes up to hers.

"Will you stay?" She looked into my eyes as though she was searching for her answer in them. Finally she nodded. We stayed in our places, neither of us moving. I felt her lean into my side so I wrapped my arm around her.

"They quit for a while but lately they've been coming back." I was surprised at the quiet tone of my voice .Rose tipped her head to look up at me.

"My dreams. You asked earlier and I didn't really answer you. They've been coming back for some reason. I dream about the three of them." Rose placed her hand on my thigh and I could feel her rubbing up and down my leg through the fabric of my pants.

"I miss them." I closed my eyes to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. Even thinking of the dreams brought them to the front of my mind. I was so focused on not getting upset that I almost missed Rose speaking.

"I have dreams too." I looked down on her and saw that she was fighting her own battle inside.

"Sometimes about my mom leaving but usually about Royce." I tightened my grip around her shoulder. I wished that I could erase her dreams from her mind. I am sure that she wished the same for me. Here we sat, two broken souls, up well into the morning talking about bad dreams. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

"Let's get some sleep." She nodded into my shoulder. I let go of her and shifted so that I could lay back on the pillows. Sleeping on my back was going to drive me crazy but I didn't have much choice. Just before I started cursing the position Rose lay back and nestled into my free arm. Maybe this position wasn't too bad after all. I turned and planted a kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes to a dreamless sleep.

**AN: There you go, their first (and second) kiss. I hoped that you enjoyed the bath. Tell me what you think about the progression of their relationship. Reviews get a teaser. Oh, and if you haven't, check out my Alice/ Jasper fiction, I've Been Waiting For You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay in updates. RL has kept me busy. Between school starting and starting a new job I have been getting used to a new schedule. That includes finding writing time. This chapter was a tough one to write. Deciding where Rose and Emmett go from here hasn't been easy. It has been nice to see that Rose and Emmett have been missed. I have gotten a few private messages asking how the story was coming along. Thanks for sticking by..... enjoy!  
**

After that first night together Rose and I have been inseparable. When I first woke up in a tangle of blond curls I knew that the kiss I had shared with Rose had not been a figment of my imagination. She had stayed with me all night long.

I worried that things between us would change but they didn't. The only thing that changed was how close we were. Every night after work Rose would come home and check to see that I had taken my meds before climbing into bed with me and sleeping by my side.

We have not kissed again. I am not sure why and don't want to overstep any boundaries by trying my hand at another kiss. So I settle for being content holding her close as I can.

As the days have gone by getting around has become easier for me. My shuffle has turned into a slow walk. I am able to move around the apartment without screaming out in pain. Rose still insists that I take it easy and I do my best, although sitting around all the time gets old. Rose bribed me with a trip to the center. She said that if I take it easy for one whole week we can go see the kids. That is all it took for me to park it on the couch and relax. Anything to see my kids.

Today is much like any other day. Me sitting around and Rose doing all the domestic stuff. I had fussed about her doing so much for me but after the death glare she threw at me I shut up.

"Emmett, what do you want for lunch?" Rose asked from the kitchen. I let her know that anything was fine and went back to watching a repeat football game on TV. Her phone rang and she called out for me to answer it. I picked up the base that was sitting on the table beside me.

"Hello?"

"Em, it's a boy. I have a son." I shot up from my seat quicker than I should have and winced. I walked into the kitchen as I congratulated Edward.

"Thanks. He is doing great. And Bella was amazing." After we talked for another minute I passed to phone to Rose so that she could give her own congratulations. I took over making sandwiches while she talked; ignoring the look I got from her.

I heard the phone click off then I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. Rose gently laid her head on my back, careful to avoid any wounds.

"I am so glad that the baby is here. Bella has to be thrilled. Last I talked to her she was miserable from being overdue. Want to go up there and visit with them?" I turned my head so that I could see her face. I had been cooped up in the house "recovering" for a week now. I was itching to get out.

"Of course I want to go see them. Want to head out after lunch?" She nodded and I placed a kiss on the top of her head before grabbing our plates and heading to the table. She followed behind with our drinks.

"We need to stop and get something for him. And for Bella. I think that every mom deserves something after giving birth." I nodded in agreement. We ate in a comfortable silence. I could see the wheels turning in Rose's head as she thought of what to get Bella and the baby.

"You know Rose, they are going to flip when they find out about us." I continued to eat as I thought of how happy Bella would be to see that Rose and I were finally moving forward with our relationship. Rose stared at me with her head slightly cocked.

"What do we tell them? I mean, what are we?" She took a nervous bite out of her sandwich after she asked. I looked at her for a minute as I thought to myself. What did she think we were? Would I screw this up by telling her how I felt? Do I lay it all on the line?

"Well, I don't know what you want to call it. I just know that I want to be with you. I can't stand it when you are gone to work. I love waking up beside you each morning." I held her eyes with my own as I talked. When I finished she stood from her seat and came to me. She sat down on my lap and put her arms around my neck. She snuggled into my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head, wishing it was her lips I was kissing.

RPOV

Emmett and I stopped by a department store on our way to the hospital and found a sweet outfit for the baby and a bath set for Bella. She deserved some pampering after giving birth.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and found a spot near the door. We got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the hospital. I didn't let my mind wander to the last time I had been here. I shoved the images of Emmett in a hospital bed away. I reached over and took his hand in mine, needing to feel him. As his fingers wrapped through my own I let out a sigh.

We took the elevator to the maternity floor and found ourselves in front of Bella's door. I knocked softly, not wanting to disturb them if they were resting. Edward opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys. Come on in." We walked through the door. Bella was sitting up in a hospital bed holding a little bundle wrapped in blankets. I let go of Emmett's hand while I walked over to her side.

"Bella, congratulations." She beamed up at me as she spoke.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold him?" I nodded and handed our gifts to Edward before sitting down in a chair beside Bella. She passed the bundle to me. I looked into the swaddled blankets. The baby was asleep, his eyes shut and tiny lips pursed together. His skin was smooth ivory and he had a tuft of bronze hair on top of his head. It was the exact color of Edward's hair.

Emmett pulled a chair over and sat beside me. He rested his hand on my thigh. Edward sat on the side of Bella's bed and looked over to us.

"He's perfect isn't he?" We both nodded. "Care to know his name?" I looked up from the perfect little face, realizing I didn't even know what to call him and nodded again.

"Meet Charles Emmett Masen." I looked from Edwards smiling face to Emmett, seeing a look of unbelief cross his face. Bella spoke up.

"Charles is after my dad and Emmett is after one of the greatest men we know." I watched Emmett's brow furrow as he listened to her.

"It's true Emmett. I wouldn't name my kid after any old pansy you know." Edward said with a smirk. Emmett cut his eyes to me then down to the baby.

"Wow guys, I'm not sure what to say. I'm honored." I had never heard Emmett speechless before. He lifted his good hand and ran a finger gently over baby Charles' face. He studied him, staring at him in silence. After a few minutes Edward stood up from his spot on the bed.

"I'm heading down to get some coffee and something for Bella to eat. Em, want to join me?" Emmett pulled his eyes from the baby and nodded. As he stood he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I smiled up at him and watched as the two of them walked out.

"That's him, you know." I looked over to Bella, wondering what she meant. She continued. "That's Emmett, our Emmett. That smile he's had on his face today, I haven't seen that smile in years."

"Yeah, babies tend to do that Bella." She shook her head at me.

"No, not Charles. I think it had more to do with the hand he was holding when he walked in here. Love will do that you know." My eyes met hers.

"Love?" She nodded.

"Rose I have known that you loved him since the moment you came through the waiting room doors after his accident. I could see it in your eyes. And only love could put a smile like that on that boy's face."

EPOV

Edward walked at my pace down the hospital corridor.

"I don't need to hold your hand to help you walk do I?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"You better not be doing anything that has to do with my hand. I can walk just fine, thanks."

"Good, I am glad to see that you are doing better Em." I looked over at him again to see a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I have a great nurse, what can I say?" He laughed again.

"Bella has great nurses but she hasn't fallen in love with any of them." I stopped walking. Love?

"Come on Em, don't act so surprised. It's written across both your faces. A stranger would be able to tell that you're in love. I'm happy for you." Edward continued to walk so I caught up with him.

"She really is great Edward. She has done so much for me. I really do like her." The word love flashed through my mind as I spoke the word like.

"Yeah, you like her." Edward shook his head as he spoke. We entered the cafeteria and purchased stuff for the four of us. As we headed back up to Bella's room I only had one thing on my mind. Rose.

**********

Rose and I headed back home close to dinner time. We spent our afternoon admiring Charles. I was stunned that they would want to name him after me but I felt honored nonetheless.

I followed Rose into the kitchen as she began to pull food out of cabinets. I hated that she had to do so much for me. I wanted to help somehow so I began to rifle through the refrigerator in search of something I could make. I felt a swat on my good arm. Looking up I found Rose glaring at me.

"You sit. You have been up all day and you're going to feel terrible later as it is. I can handle dinner." I shook my head as I complied. I sat at her kitchen table, resting my cast on the tabletop. Rose talked about Bella, Edward, and Charles as she began cooking at the stove. I hardly paid attention to her words, as I was busy watching her. I loved the way that she swayed as she cooked, almost like she was dancing to her own music. I loved everything about her. My fear was that she didn't feel the same way. Suddenly, I felt as though I could not go another moment without finding out.

"Rose, can you come here?" She turned and looked my way, her face questioning me. She turned a knob on the stove then walked over to where I was sitting. I patted my lap. Cautiously she sat down.

"Rose, I know we talked about this this morning but I never asked for your answer. What do you call what we have?" My words came out more blunt than I had intended but it was too late to take them back. I watched as her puzzled glance transformed into something new. She looked almost shy.

"I would call it love." She looked into my eyes as she spoke. She had just laid it on the line.

"Love?" She nodded cautiously. I wanted to pick her up and spin her around in my arms. I wanted to shout it from the roof, that I loved Rose, that she was my girl. I leaned into her, needing to feel her lips on mine. She ran her fingers through my hair as we kissed and I moaned against her lips. I looked into her eyes as we broke away. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I would call it love too."

**There you have it folks. Let me know what you think. I had originally planned a cliffie for the end of this chapter but i spared you. Instead, you can anxiously await next chapter to see what is going to happen. Wait, isn't that just like a cliffie? Sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be up in a timely fashion, not like this one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the end of the road for Rose and Emmett. I tried to write another chapter and it didn't feel right. Their story has come full circle. They grew into their friendship then into a relationship, which was the plan from the get go. They have found healing within each other. I feel like any more would be droning on. I hope that you enjoy this last peek into their world.  
**

With sleepy eyes I looked around the dark room. Moonlight shone through the window casting a glow over everything. I looked down at my wife while she slept. My wife. Even after being married for two years I still get a sense of awe when I think of Rose as my wife.

The day that I asked her to marry me will always stand out in my mind. It started out like any other day. I purchased the ring weeks before but had not built up the courage to ask her.

"_Seriously Emmett, a karaoke bar?"Rose rolled her eyes as I put my truck in park. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirk on her face before she could wipe it away. _

"_Absolutely Rose. We need to get out more, have more fun. Besides, you have yet to experience the musical styling of the one and only Emmett McCarty." I winked at her as I got out of the truck and walked around to her side. _

_Getting out, Rose took my hand in hers. As always, our fingers coming together felt right, it felt like home. I always thought that "home is where the heart is" was just another sappy cliché, until I found my home. My place. It was with Rose. Although my cast has been off for a few months now I still stay with her. We've discussed selling my place and making it official. _

_Rose pulling me through the door pulled me from my thoughts. I followed her to a table, only to veto her choice. It was too far from the stage. After she was settled at a closer table with a drink I left her behind to sign up to sing. _

_After talking with the DJ I rejoined her and spent the next hour biting back laughter at some of the people singing. When my name was called I stood from my seat and went straight for the microphone before looking back at Rose. _

_I actually felt a little nervous as I nodded my head to the sound guy. I took one more look at Rose and gave her a wink. When the music began I saw her eyes light up in recognition. I started out softly, keeping my eyes on Rose the entire time. _

I kept the right ones out  
And let the wrong ones in  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins  
There were times in my life  
When I was goin' insane  
Tryin' to walk through  
The pain

_Can I sing? Heck no. Rose caught onto this fact quickly and bit her lip to hold back laughter. I winked again and she couldn't hold it in. She chuckled as I made my way through the verse. _

When I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah,I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door  
I was so sick and tired  
Of livin' a lie  
I was wishing that I  
Would die

_I hoped that through my off key performance she could see the meaning behind my words. I looked into her eyes as I began the chorus. This was our song, written for us. I don't know if Rose even realizes it but this is the song she constantly hummed when she stood vigil by my side. It is ours. _

It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight

_Another verse came and went as I held onto Rose's gaze. Her laughter was gone now. She was hearing my words. My favorite part of the song came up and I sang it with all that I had, in all my tone deaf glory._

You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk  
I was out on the street,  
Just tryin' to survive  
Scratchin' to stay alive

_I finished up with the last chorus and set the microphone down. I needed to get Rose home, it was time._

I proposed to her that night. I hadn't planned on it. It wasn't well thought out. We left the karaoke bar and went straight home. I led her to her room, our room and fell on one knee. I threw romance to the wind as I knelt beside an unmade bed wearing a vintage Jolly Green Giant shirt that Rose couldn't resist buying me. I had no candles, no roses or wine. But I had my words.

After telling Rose what she meant to me and that I couldn't live a day without her I asked her to be my wife. She nodded through her tears. I slipped the ring from my pocket then watched as it fell from my hand and rolled across the floor. We laughed as it was fitting. We weren't perfect. Our lives didn't come from a storybook. But through all of our trials, demons, and mistakes we belonged together.

Our wedding was simple. Rose walked herself down the aisle, choosing not to have her dad fill in a role he hadn't earned. Edward and Bella stood by us as we exchanged our vows. It was exactly how it should have been, two people declaring their love while those they cared for the most stood by them.

Now, just over three years since she became mine I think on what we have and what we have become. Rose is taking night classes to become a licensed mechanic, fulfilling her dream. I am still at The Haven. We are in love, we are working on being successful, but most importantly we are a family.

The little bundle in my arms stirred, drawing my eyes away from Rose. In my arms I held the reason for my existence. Just four weeks old, this little girl had taken my heart and filled any places that were still empty. I rocked back in forth in my chair as I watched her eyes open. She seemed to look right into mine, directly into my soul.

"_It's time Emmett." I dropped the spoon in my hand as Rose came up behind me. My heart skipped a beat and I frantically ran down the list in my head. Grab the bag, help Rose into the car, call Bella. Rose chuckled as I dashed through the house for her bag._

"_Slow down Emmett. This will take a while." I rushed nonetheless. Into the car, on the way to the hospital, through registration. Now we were in labor and delivery waiting for our child to arrive._

_Rose wanted to wait to find out whether it was a boy or a girl and I wanted whatever Rose wanted so we had waited. As Rose breathed through contractions and rotated between telling me she loved me and that she hated me I realized that any moment now I would be a Daddy. I would have a family of my own. I would be complete. _

_A few hours later I looked on as Rose pushed with all that she had. I stood at her head and counted, praying she would let up on my hand just a little. The doctor told us that the baby was crowning and I smiled even though I had no clue what that meant. A few pushes later and the most beautiful sound resonated through the room. There was my baby, our baby, letting out a perfect wail._

"_It's a girl." The doctor announced as he handed her to a nurse to be cleaned up. Rose looked up at me and I kissed her forehead. She smiled through her exhaustion and uttered only one thing._

"_Alice."_

Rose had decided on her own to name her Alice. I could not have thought of a better name for her. Alice represented love and innocence to me. The name represented some of the happiest times in my life, the single saddest time, and now it represented my future.

The day that Rose told me she was expecting I had been shocked. As much as I love all my kids at The Haven I hadn't put much thought into having children of my own one day. The idea of loving someone so completely and having them rely on you for everything was both unnerving and thrilling. As her pregnancy wore on I fell in love with the idea of being a dad, I fell in love with our child that Rose was carrying. I wanted to be the dad that my dad had been and the dad Carlisle had been plus more.

I pulled my eyes from Alice and glanced over at my nightstand. An alarm clock and a lamp stood on its top. My photos no longer stood there. Instead of being locked away in my room they now hung prominently in the living room. After the wedding Rose insisted that we make her house ours. One wall in the living room is covered with photos of people that mean the most to us. Bella, Edward, and Charlie hang among the faces of our families.

Rose had helped me see that it was time to go through The Cullens' things. Together we went to the storage facility that housed their possessions. She stood by while I sifted through memories of them. After a few days of organizing we donated what we could and came home with the mementos that I wanted to hang onto. Among the items were photo albums filled with the four of us as a family. I took my time choosing what photos to hang on our wall. I love being able to look up and see Carlisle, Esme, and Alice hang along side Rose and myself. Finally my old life and my new life feel as though they are one.

As I rock Alice back to sleep I look once again at Rose. She has helped me come so far. I see now what I never saw before. She has given me all her love and acceptance. She has given me a child. She has shown me that there is much more to my life than paying a penance for something I didn't cause. As I look upon my wife and my daughter I feel complete, for I know that I have been atoned.

**Thank you so much for following my story. I enjoyed following these two through their journey.**

**And to whom it may concern, pierce or hold the meat. ;)  
**


End file.
